Daughter of the river
by NoNameKnown
Summary: A young elf brought up by humans is taken away to forfill her destiny. Her escape brings her to evil places where she meets a mysterious stranger. Based on MMORPG Lineage II.


_Written by Nessa Arnatulie._

_Please do not copy or reproduce any of this without my permission._

_Please tell others about the site and the story!_

"Tranquillus!"

Footsteps getting closer.

"Tranquillus! I can't do it! I have been trying and trying but I just can't".

Tranquillus smiled patiently. "I never said it was easy".

He looked at the wounded Keltir in her hands.

"Come on, Lileila. I'll heal the poor animal".

He lifted the Keltir out of her arms. The Keltir was heavily breathing. Tranquillus held his hand above it, and a soft light spread. The Keltir was healed. The Keltir cheerfully hopped back into the forest. Lileila sighed, stood up and walked back to the village. Tranquillus walked next to her.

"Where are you going, Lileila?".

Lileila didn't answer but just ran away. Tranquillus knew he didn't have to try to run after her. She was to fast for him, he was human and she was a fast elf. She would come back eventually.

Lileila finally stopped running and took a seat at her favourite spot by the water. Frustrated as she was she threw a rock in the water. It made a big splash.

Worthless. That's what she was. She couldn't even heal a little Keltir. She tried and tried and tried but had always failed. She was good for nothing. Tranquillus and Hora, her foster parents, were a big help to the village. Tranquillus was a very powerful bishop, he could heal everyone and he was even able to bring back people from the dead. Hora made people stronger by buffing them. She could give them extra attack power, more defence and more speed. Actually, everyone in the Talking Village was good for something. But she wasn't. Oh yes, she often heard she had beautiful blonde hair and untainted soft skin. Well, that didn't make any difference. She couldn't help people by waving her hair in their faces. She often thought it was the difference in race that made her inferior to the humans. But that couldn't be. Hora told her, the elves were a magical and a strong race. Well, her magic sucked and she was as weak as anyone could be.

She was a disgrace to Hora and Tranquillus, she thought. She was sick of this. It was her own fault. She didn't work hard enough. Well, that was about to change. She promised herself to dedicate her life to studying spellbooks and practice. And then she would become at least a little useful to the community. She actually felt a little better.

In the castle of Dion King Sanguid marched up and down the room.

"a grand King like myself should not have such stupid people in his kingdom" he said to his self.

The dark elves were all strong, that was true, but they fought everyone in their path, including each other.

And their allies, the Orcs, were nothing better. He gave Queen Arra the power over the Gludio castle, and only a few days later the castle was under siege by light elves. And of course, those imbecilic Orcs were happily messing around elsewhere, so that the castle was in control by the elves in the matter of minutes. Arra was great in combat, but she was quite a clod.

It appeared that the elves were helped by the humans. The elves and humans overpowered the Orcs within seconds. It was an easy win for them. And that was exactly what was worrying him. He knew Orcs had more muscle than brain, but an orc would easily crush a delicate little elf.

The connection between the humans and the elves grew stronger by the day. He had to do something about it, before it would get out of control. He was very fond of his power and castle Dion, and wasn't planning on giving it all to those elves and humans. What he needed was a secret power. A power that was more powerful than anything else in the world. A legendary force.

Sanguid turned to look out the window while he gave the guard the order to bring Mut to him. Outside he saw his son, Dolun, his biggest pride. Dolun was growing stronger every day. His sword would be able to cut every single throat in Dion without any effort. Dolun and his Sword master were having a fight at that moment. Unfortunately for the Master, he was about to loose to his student. Dolun laughed and helped the old man to get up.

"Master Cruol, you are getting too old for this!"

Cruol frowned.

"don't get too fond of yourself, boy, that you can defeat a grey old man doesn't make you invincible"

Now Cruol laughed. Dolun slightly bowed for his master and turned his back at him and walked away slowly. Too predictable, Dolun thought. Suddenly Cruol swung his sword at Dolun's back. Dolun turned and caught the sword with the blade of his own sword. Quickly he smashed his masters sword to the side.

"I don't like that kind of games! Backstabbing is the lowest way of fighting!"

Dolun was obviously angry. But so was his master.

"Who do you think you are, I'm the teacher here! I'm here to teach and you are here to obey!"

Dolun went nearer and held the tip of his sword at his master's throat.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again!"

"N.. n.. no sir, your majesty!" Cruol said humble.

Dolun grinned. He knew his old master would try to get to him again. It was in his nature. It was not in a dark elf's nature to be humble. Dolun didn't care much. He would be able to stand up to anyone he would like in combat. Now he was bored again. No one in the whole surroundings who would be a challenge to fight with.

"Dolun!".

He turned around and he saw a young woman playing with her long black hair.

"What do you think of my new equipment?"

She pointed at the yellow and golden robe she was wearing and the wooden staff with a goat's head on top of it she was holding. She stamped the staff into the ground.

"I suppose that's the best stuff in town" Dolun said.

But he knew he was right, Sempra's father was a very rich counselor of the king and he would buy everything his daughter desired.

"My father bought it for me"

Sempra smiled.

"Shall we fight those stupid monsters over by the swamps?" she asked.

Dolun had nothing better to do.

"I'll come with you, Sempra. I wouldn't want those monsters to frighten you!"

He laughed sarcastically.

Mut, an old dwarf, was making another one of his destructive weapons in his dark little room, when a guard ordered him to follow him to the king. Mut was not on ease. What would king Sanguid possibly want from him? He was crafting the weapons and armor as fast as he could, and all of the crafted items were of top quality. He never stopped serving his royal majesty, crafting all they long and only sleeping for four hours a night. But he didn't mind. It was his pleasure to craft the best equipment for the dark elves, so they could slaughter those damned light elves. Mut was disgusted by everything they were. Their beauty, their grace and pure serenity. He wish he could murder them with his own bare hands. But for now, he was satisfied enough by killing them indirectly, by making the tools for cutting through the pale elven skin.

He followed the guard to the king. He approached king Sanguid carefully, en made a deep bow.

"How will I serve you, your cruelness?".

King Sanguid didn't even make the effort to turn around and face the dwarf. He thought of the dwarven race as an inferior one.

"Mut, tell me about the legend.".

Mut frowned. What did the king mean?

"Er.. pardon me, majesty, but, what do you exactly mean?".

"You despicable little dwarf! Worthless piece of dung! The one legend! What does the legend tell about the power that will rule all?"

Mut was not shocked about this rage. He was used to it.

"Of course, your highness, forgive my stupidity."

He took a deep breath and began:

"One woman is brought to us by earth, great powers given at her birth, but a child of love she will receive, is the power that all powers exceeds".

King Sanguid thought about this words. He needed this power. He wanted this power to be at the dark elven side.

"How will I recognize this woman, Mut?"

Mut shrugged.

" She appears to be, according to the legend, an elf of noble light elven blood, it is said that it is the daughter of king Aurus and queen Aesta."

" Nonsense! You stupid dwarf! King Aurus and queen Aesta don't have a daughter! They say the queen is infertile. They have no future king or queen for their kingdom.".

Mut smiled evilly.

"Forgive me for saying so, my king, but no queen is infertile. The elves have no such thing as love conquering the need of ascendants for the throne. They would never accept her as queen."

"Ah well, the light elves are such a stupid race, you never know, they could be easily influenced by a stupid thing like love".

King Sanguid was furious. He knew this dwarf was actually right. But this was the worst news ever. The greatest power of all times was laying in the hands of his enemy. The enemy held the key to his downfall.

"Ah well, if it's true what you say, then I'll have to attack Oren castle to get that woman. Her child will be one of the dark elves!"

Mut grinned.

"You won't find her there, your majesty. There is no child of theirs in the castle. It is said they have hidden her somewhere. They obviously have to fear for their daughter. Their daughter's child will make the difference between a realm of light or a realm of pure darkness".

Many years went by and Lileila grew stronger by the day. She almost exceeded Tranquillus at healing and she knew how to cast most of Hora's buffs. She was even able to cast a few defense spells at the mobs around the Talking village. The promise she made to herself several years ago turned out to be fulfilling.

It was a beautiful day and Lileila sat down by her favorite place by the sea. As she stared at the horizon she absently played with her hair. She was actually bored today. She had read every single spell book in the spell bookshop and had learned a fair range of spells. The warriors in the village were all gone off to Oren castle, they were called upon by king Aurus, which appeared to be an elf, just like herself. He was said to be her father but she refused to regard him that way. She never even met him, after her birth she was directly sent out to the humans for no obvious reason.

Well, the only obvious thing to her was that she was unwanted. She was probably not good enough for the future throne. She expected the wanted a male ascendant, a stronger heir. Noble race? No way, only hypocrisy… Lileila touched the water with her hand and made little disturbances to the surface.

She couldn't care less. She liked her life as it was. She felt at home with the humans and Tranquillus and Hora were the best foster parents she could possibly wish for. The were very patient with her, although she sometimes drove them crazy with her stubbornness. Lileila didn't have the human specified talents, but she had a range of more powerful skills. She was now proud of herself. Proud to be an elf en proud to be able to contribute something. To be able to give something back in return for they treated her very welcome.

She raised and turned her back at the horizon and slowly began to walk back to the village. She went to find Hora in her little house. She found Hora in the attic, she was searching through all of the boxes stored in there, and made a chaotic impression. Lileila tapped on Hora's back. Hora jumped up with a scream and cursed.

" Lileila! Don't do that when I'm concentrated!"

Lileila grinned.

"Sorry, Hora. What are you doing anyway?"

Hora pointed at the stuff gathered around her.

"I'm collecting rubbish, but I actually found something valuable."

Hora smiled and pulled a beautiful golden necklace with a green diamond in it out of her pocket.

"It's beautiful!" Lileila sighed.

"It's an elven necklace, crafted by the head dwarf in Oren castle. And it's yours now."

Hora handed over the necklace to Lileila. Lileila put on the necklace and the necklace appeared to be glowing a little. She felt a strange power running through her veins.

" It gives you magical protection" Hora explained.

"Thank you, Hora"

" you're welcome, Lil. And now, come help me with these boxes!"

Tranquillus sighed.

He expected this to happen, but that did not make it any easier. He read the letter over and over again. The would come and get her tomorrow. She would be gone. The poor child would never feel at home there, he knew. A lot was to be expected of her, but was this fair? She was still so young… And how was he supposed to bring this news to Hora? How could he possibly tell her that their child would be taken away from them..

"We are here to demand the return of The Princess of the Ripa".

An official looking group of elves stood in front of Tranquillus' en Horas little house. "You're ought to know?" The elve standing the closest to Tranquillus asked.

Tranquillus nodded. He let the elves in his home and they found a crying woman and a scared looking elven female, staring at the elves with open mouth. Lileila never saw anyone of her own race before. She whispered to the crying woman:

"Hora, don't be sad, It'll be allright. I want to go, this will be a new experience. It's not like we'll never see each other again.".

Hora sobbed and forced a smile. She embraced Lileila and wished her a safe journey. For extra safety, Hora buffed her with all kinds of protection spells. After Lileila had embraced Tranquillus too, one of the elves took Lileila by her arm and asked her to walk along. Tranquillus gazed at the group until they had disappeared into the distance. Then he went inside to his wife, and he hold her tight. And together they stayed behind in the darkness with a broken heart.

Where were they going? Lileila worried. The elves in her company were all so quiet. She looked aside of her. A young elven female, fierce en beautiful like herself, walked along with a dagger held tight in her right hand. Now Lileila thought about it, all the elves were armed. "Am I a prisoner?" She asked, hoping for a negative reply.

" No your majesty, this is for your own safety, you can't walk in this dangerous area without a weapon."

The elf that just replied smiled friendly. Lileila frowned.

"If so, how come I don't have a weapon?"

"We don't have a spare weapon and you're safe enough with us guards.".

The group walked on. Suddenly Lileila turned and ran for it. She kept on running and running, and she was fast, as Hora put a 'windwalk' spell on her, which was a spell that attracted the wind to make you run faster. Lileila wondered if the guards were following her. It did not seem that way. They just stood there and gazed to the forest she had just ran into. Maybe she really wasn't a prisoner. Lileila walked deeper into the forest. Then she turned around. Why would she run off, she was obviously not a prisoner and she was actually looking forward to see the castle. Then Lileila heard a voice.

"Your majesty, please come back to us, it is not safe in these woods!".

It sounded like the female elf Lileila talked to a minute ago. Then she heard a scream. Lileila ran towards where the scream was coming from and saw a huge floating eye attacking the female elf. The elf fought back, but she had lost her dagger, Lileila saw. She stood no chance alone. Lileila concentrated. Deep within she felt a power rising. It was an enchanting song. She focused on the eye, trying to take its energy. The eye fell asleep. Lileila smiled. She put her hand over the female elf and a healing light spread over her body.

"I am sorry for running of. This shouldn't have happened.".

It was a long journey and Lileila was getting tired.

"Are we there yet?".

She felt like a little child asking that, but she just had to ask.

"We're not there yet. But we'll stop in the town of Giran to have a rest en to get some equipment.".

"Equipment?" Lileila asked, surprised by this development.

"Yes, you'll need new clothing and a weapon.".

Lileila looked down, she was wearing a simple leather robe, but it was getting old. She could see spots and even little scratches in the dark leather. And a weapon she did not have at all. Hora never regarded it as necessary. And neither did she. But out here it was obviously more dangerous than at the talking island.

They were approaching a huge town, with a firm city wall around it. They passed the gate and Lileila looked at the town in amazement. What she saw was a huge area between walls, with a large number of houses and shops, and a huge amount of humans, elves and even dwarves. In talking island village she had only seen one dwarf, that made her this leather robe. She saw a little female dwarf with pink hair. The little dwarf was pulling at Lileila's shirt.

"Want to buy one of my fine crafted leathers, miss?"

"Er.. no thank you." Lileila stumbled.

Lileila whispered to the guards:

"I don't have any money".

The guard smiled.

"That's no problem. As you're the princess, you don't need any. The head dwarf of Oren castle is supposed to be here. He'll craft you a fine armor.".

The elf that had just spoken these words disappeared into the crowd. Lileila sat down and listened to a conversation between a human mage and the little female dwarf with the pink hair.

"Want to buy crafted leather, sir? Or do you want to pay me to craft you a specific item?"

"Yes, I would like you to craft me a staff of evil spirits" the human mage replied.

"Have you gathered the correct recipe and all the required ingredients?"

"Yes, I think I have all."

The mage gave the dwarf several materials and a scroll of parchment. The dwarf giggled.

"You can come and get in an hour, then we'll talk about a fair price."

The mage nodded and went off. Meanwhile, the guard elf had returned with a dwarf. It was a funny looking little man, with strings in his silver beard and what was left of his hair.

"Your majesty, dwarf Tutum.".

The dwarf bowed. The guard smiled and said:

"Come on, we'll travel further by gatekeeper."

Lileila was told about gatekeepers. They had special teleporting abilities. They could teleport people to persons related to the gatekeeper. Lileila always wanted to travel by gatekeeper. The gatekeeper asked:

'Where are you going?".

"Oren, please!" The female guard replied.

Lileila blinked and in a second she was in a new area. Her head was spinning, she got dizzy of this fast teleport. So this was the place her parents live….

The town was dark and grey. Everything was made out of stone, there were even some stone ruins. The walked to the gate.

"For the castle, we need to go outside the town. But again, stay close, it is a dangerous area". Lileila didn't mind staying close, she saw horrendous lizardlike monsters standing here and there.

"Wait!" The dwarf said when Lileila was already walking towards the exit.

"You can't face the king and queen wearing that!"

He pointed at Lileila's leather robe. Tutum gave Lileila a package.

"Now go over to that house and change!"

Lileila walked towards the house and pulled out a beautiful yellow robe out of the package. It fitted perfectly. It had a bright yellow color, and had some silver and golden marks, and even some brown accents. The guard came to her and gave her a wooden staff.

"This will increase your powers. Use it wisely."

She said. Together the walked to the other guards. The dwarf had already gone.

"Tutum went back to his home in the woods" The guard explained.

Lileila thought this was too bad. He just gave her such beautiful stuff and she didn't even get the chance to thank him for it.

"Arra, I have news for you".

A funny looking human mage bowed down to queen Arra. Arra, a huge green and muscled orc, with red hair and red eyes, stood up from the ground.

"Speak."

The mage looked a little frightened by the presence of all the huge and strong orcs, surrounding their queen. Arra noticed his fear.

"Have no fear, creature, if you have good information you will be rewarded. If not, wel…"

She smiled evilly.

" .. my orcs will have a word with you about wasting my time.".

The human gathered all his guts and spoke.

" The princes.. the legendary woman.. she.. she has returned!".

Suddenly more and more orcs gained interest and stared at the little mage. Arra laughed loud. "Nonsense!"

Still laughing, she kicked a fellow orc out of the way as she approached the human. She stared him in the face and then asked:

"So what you're saying, is that the long lost daughter of the elven kingdom who is bound to give birth to the most powerful child ever, has suddenly returned?"

The human nodded.

"So she just reappeared?"

The man told Arra about the young elf, brought up in his village and that he never suspected her to be the elven princess, but that he saw her in Giran, surrounded by the royal guards. Suddenly Arra stopped grinning and pointed her giant axe at him.

"You swear you have spoken the truth?" Arra asked suspiciously.

"Yes I do, your majesty."

Now Arra looked concerned.

"This can be a serious problem. Thank you for this information. You will be rewarded. And I guarantee you your safety while in my kingdom."

When the human had left, Arra turned to her brother, Larc.

"What do you think about this?"

Larc was an old and wise orc, not as reckless as the other orcs.

"Do you suppose, Larc, the elves want to the advantage of the legend?".

Larc slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't think so, the elves are a sincere race full of pride and traditions. They'll need her for the future throne and to maintain the kingdom. Its our ally we should worry about."

Arra frowned.

"The dark elves?"

Larc replied: " King Sanguid is addicted to power and to overrule all. Do you think he just leaves this potential fatal power to the elves?".

Arra roared.

"We cannot let this happen. I don't want a filthy dark elven child with overruling powers! Besides, the child should be one of love, according to legend. I don't know any elf who would ever love a dark elf!"

Arra looked furious. Larc looked away and said:

"Would you bet your life on that.. _literally_?"

"I'll put him out of his misery".

"Sempra, you know you can just heal him and get on with it".

Sempra grinned.

"There's no place in this world for weaklings".

Now Dolun grinned.

"Sempra, you're a weakling yourself!"

And he drew his sword and pointed it at Sempra's chest. She smiled evilly. She waved her staff once, very fast and focused, and put a spell on Dolun. Dolun shook and trembled. He felt to weak to hold his sword.

"I call it the weakness-curse. So who is the weakling now, Dolun?".

She laughed out loud. She wasn't paying any attention when Dolun swung his sword to her leg and suddenly she felt an aching pain. She collapsed onto the ground.

"As I said, you're the weakling Sempra. Too bad you understand that too late."

Dolun turned around and began to walk towards the castle. There was nobody who could ever defeat him. Not even a bloody mage. They didn't even come close to touching him. On his way he picked up the wounded dark elf Sempra wanted to kill earlier and took him with him. "Thank you" the young dark elven boy pronounced.

"You shouldn't thank me. You should learn to defend yourself. Next time I won't be there to save you from Sempra's bloodlust".

"She's evil! I swear I'll kill her some day!. The dark elf growled.

Dolun thought about this. She was not evil, she was a dark elf.. He saw his fellow dark elves kill often enough. It was in their nature to be cruel. So.. why wasn't he? He hated killing. He thought there was no use to it. Oh, he killed, he killed, but never someone with no obvious intentions nor the power to wound him. He was just different. He didn't bring the wounded dark elf to the castle, he knew they would kill him anyway. So he brought him to the valley and gave him some potions with healing essences. He took a magical scroll with a spell on it out of his pocket, which allowed him to teleport back into the castle.

"Goodbye weakling!" he greeted with a smile.

While walking Lileila thought about her youth. She remembered the time she was taught an actual defense spell by one of the most respected wizards.

"The wizards and sorcerers are in town" Hora said.

" you should go and see their leader, Orchamo, he's an old friend of mine".

Lileila frowned.

"You know you buffs are of much better use to them then mine".

"It's not for buffing, he can teach you something. He's a pro in the attack and defense arts of mages."

Lileila was exhilarated. She left right away to go look for this man. She found the group of wizards joking and laughing at the water well. They looked at her in amusement as she approached.

"Ah Lileila, our own beautiful elf!" said one of the wizards.

"Long time no see"

Lileila asked for Orchamo and a little fellow came to her. He had short black hair and a funny little moustache.

"Well, well! Lileila dear, I saw you when you were just a little elf".

He made a little jump and walked towards her.

"So, little elf, why are you looking for me? Is there a monster under your bed you want me to slay?"

The other wizards laughed. Lileila frowned.

"No, the monster under my bed might be to scary for you, even my mother can take better care of that".

The wizards laughed even harder. Lileila smiled.

"I would like to learn some attack spells, Orchamo! And my mother, Hora, says you are the best to teach me".

"Ah well, come along, girl"

And Orchamo took her by the hand and dragged her towards the sea.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Orchamo answered and giggled.

'Strange guy' Lileila thought.

"You see that creature?"

Orchamo pointed at a peaceful Elpy that was hopping around.

"That's our victim".

Lileila said: "But… but I use to heal these kind of creatures!"

"Well, that's over now, hihi. That's the enemy!"

Orchamo giggled.

"Doesn't he look evil?"

Lileila looked at the cut little creature.

"Well, Lileila, can you put a root spell on him?".

"Sure!"

Lileila learned this several years ago. She focused at the elpy and the ground around it. Deep within she called to the earth. From the earth roots raised that held the creature at its place. The Elpy anxiously tried to cut loose, with no success.

"Now, Lileila, I hope you read the spellbook about the wind?".

Lileila nodded.

"Right. Now. Gather the wind around you and concentrate it in a bolt. Then, when you've gathered enough wind, release the bolt at the elpy. This is called Wind strike" Orchamo did a step backward and waited. Lileila stood up and concentrated. She felt the wind around her and tried to attract it to her. She gathered the attracted wind, but only made a small bolt.

"Gather more wind, as much as possible." Orchamo advised her.

Lileila tried again, this time she managed to generate a large bolt. She had that much wind in her control, that she had trouble keeping the bolt. She fired the bolt at the elpy. The elpy was dead instant. Orchamo was silent. Then he giggled.

"Ha, you are more powerful than I thought"

he looked a little nervous. Lileila was proud, but she was a little shocked she had just killed a living creature.

"Well, there's a first time for everything Tranquillus always says" Lileila sighed.

"But I don't think I will kill anymore. It doesn't feel right at all."

Orchamo smiled sadly.

"You have little choice in this world."

Now Lileila was walking along with the guards to the castle, she realized something. Orchamo had been right all along.

Off course, Sempra was furious when Dolun got home.

"You just left me there, bleeding to death!"

She lifted her hand to slap him but Dolun blocked it with one simple arm move. He laughed. "Don't be so dramatic, Sempra. You have healing abilities, and, well, you said you weren't a weakling. This was your chance to prove it."

Sempra looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You're a damned bastard. A gentleman would save the lady instead of that stupid weak boy"

Dolun looked her in her dark eyes, unmoved by this insult as he said:

"I may not be a gentleman, but you are certainly not a lady".

And with a grin on his face he left her there, standing at the gates where she had been waiting for him. Sempra sighed. Why did this always happen? She didn't mean to insult him like that but he started. She regretted they were rarely nice to each other. Maybe if they would talk more often, Dolun would see her as she was. She had great potential to be queen, she thought. Forever at his side, beautiful, merciless, and notorious above all.

"Your majesty?"

The guard pointed at the castle.

"We should go there now, the king and queen will be waiting for you.".

Lileila was disappointed. The area around the town was just as quiet, misty and dark as the town itself. The castle looked even more sober.

"It looks abandoned" Lileila said, as they walked towards the castle.

"Most of the elves are still in Gludio, they just had a siege of that castle. And in the next few days, they need to build up a defense there to defend it to orcs."

"orcs?"

Lileila was amazed. She often read about orcs, but it all seemed so much more real now. Somehow she was not that excited anymore to go to her real parents and see the castle. The closer she got, the more and more reluctant she became. But they walked on. Lileila felt like running. Running away again. But she knew it was of no use. Last time she escaped one of the guards almost got killed. And they were only doing their job.

She had a look around and saw amazing creatures in the field. She took a closer look at the lizard-like creatures she saw before from the town. They were full of blue scales and huge of size. Lileila shivered. It felt like all of those creatures were looking at her with their evil little eyes. She looked away. Instead of thinking about those creatures, she talked to the guards, hoping to find out more about her parents.

"Why did they got rid of me?"

The female guard looked shocked.

" They did not.."

The other guard poked her.

"They sent you away for your own safety, your majesty, you were not safe in the elven kingdom."

"Why not? I would be much safer there in my opinion, regarding the thick castle walls and all the guards to protect me!".

The guard looked a little nervous.

"You should not ask us these questions, majesty. The king and queen will make everything clear."

Lileila was not satisfied.

Why were they all so mysterious of a sudden? Lileila thought angry. Why wouldn't they answer her questions? She felt homesick. Hora and Tranquillus would always answer all of her questions. They never kept anything hidden from her. Although they never told her details about her real parents. Lileila always assumed they didn't know. Now the group was near the castle. They stood in front of the gate.

"Identify!" one of the castle guards ordered.

The female guard whispered something to him. The guard looked amazed for a second and stared at Lileila, and then let the group pass. The castle looked even larger on the inside. "Please, follow me, you're late" a little dwarven girl said.

Lileila thought the little girl looked very cute with her pink hair.

"Are you a guard too?" Lileila asked the dwarf. The dwarf giggled.

"No majesty, I'm the royal bounty hunter!"

Before Lileila could ask what that exactly was, they entered the large throne room. It was quite empty, except for the guards and two elves sitting on high chairs.

"Please, enter" The male elf spoke.

He was tall, had shiny blonde hair and was dressed in radiant white clothes witch golden stitches and symbols. The female elf sitting next to him was dressed likewise, she had almost white hair that was very similar to Lileilas own hair. The male elf spoke again.

" I'm king Aurus and this is my wife, queen Aesta."

Lileila bowed. They looked strict and businesslike.

"What am I doing here?" Lileila asked.

Aesta responded at once.

"Did you not learn any decency from the humans? You are bound not to speak, unless we ask you to!"

Lileila was shocked. Her real parents hadn't seen her for eighteen years and all they said was that she was not being decent. The king spoke again.

" Dearest daughter, we welcome you home. We're glad to see you safe and grown-up."

He paused for a second to take a breath and continued:

"We understand you have questions, but all will be answered in time. For your own safety, you will be staying in the tower. You will have servants bringing you everything you need, and tutors educating you in magic and physical defense. But there's one thing you need to remember. You cant leave the tower."

Lileila was nervous. She did not like this last phrase. Were they really going to lock her up? They didn't look like they could make a joke. The king must have had noticed her unease, as he said:

"My daughter, this may not be the welcome you expected and hoped for, but we have our reasons. It is for the best that it is not known that you have returned to us. There are people out there.."

Suddenly the king stopped. He looked sad. The queen continued.

"You are very special, Lileila, we wouldn't want you to fall into the wrong hands. You are too valuable for this realm."

The queen frowned.

"This was more than you needed to know. Gluka, bring her to the tower."

The little dwarven girl took Lileila by the hand. Lileila almost had to run to keep up with Gluka. Lileila felt tears coming.

"I don't want to go there, I want to be with Hora and Tranquillus!"

She screamed as they ran up the many tower stairs. Gluka smiled friendly.

"Really, your majesty, it is not that bad. You can get whatever you want here!" "Except for my freedom!" Lileila cried.

Dolun was in his room, playing with his sword, when his father, king Sanguid came into his room.

"Well, hello father. In for a fight?"

Dolun grinned. He knew Sanguid wasn't. His father was actually quite a coward if you got to know him.

" No, son. I am here to ask how your training is progressing".

"Just fine".

Dolun was bored. He wished his father would just get lost.

"I heard you wounded Sempra, Vulnurs daughter."

Dolun smiled at that thought. Sempra had obviously been complaining at her dad and her dad would have probably talked to Sanguid…

"Oh did you?" Dolun replied.

"Yes, I did… you are becoming quite strong aren't you?"

"It doesn't take that much to wound Sempra, really. She talks too much. That's her weak point."

"Maybe, but you would be able to defeat everybody around here, now wouldn't you?" "True".

Dolun didn't feel like talking. As if he ever did. King Sanguid walked towards him.

"Maybe its time for you to grow up."

"What do you mean, grow up!?"

Now Dolun was a little insulted.

"Don't give me that look, Dolun. I mean, it might be time for you to find stronger opponents."

Sanguid looked at Dolun to see his response. There wasn't any, though.

"You have no chance getting stronger here"

His father was actually right this time, Dolun thought.

"I agree, father. It's time for me to leave this rotten place".

"Rotten? How dare you! You did always get anything you desired. This big castle I concurred for you to have a royal youth!"

"Ha! You didn't concur this castle for me, it was your hunger for power and destruction that led you into siege!"

King Sanguid was shocked by his son's outburst.

"You are an ungrateful pathetic piece of shit!" Sanguid shouted.

Dolun grabbed his sword.

"Not even my father can speak to me like that!"

King Sanguid realized he stood no chance against his son's anger. His son could kill him in a second.

" I am sorry son, I should be proud of you instead of shouting at you. An I am, very proud."

Sanguid sighed.

"I Guess I'm a little tensed. You know about the loss of Gludio castle."

Dolun did know. He knew that it would happen. His father stole this castle from the light elves. The elves were too proud to let him have their castle. And when it came to intelligence, the elves could defeat the orcs easily.

"What's the problem, father? You could easily siege this castle."

"Yes, but it concerns me that the elves and humans are gaining in number and strength. I fear for the future of our noble race."

"And how, father, are you supposed to stop that?"

"I talked to Mut, the old dwarf that has made your weapons. He told me an old legend."

"You mean the legend about the ultimate power offspring?"

"Yes. The woman to bear this children seems to be alive".

"It's only a legend, father, there is no such thing.."

"There is only one problem."

"Which is?"

"The woman appears to be a light elf."

Lileila was alone. She had been alone for a week now, locked up in the castle tower. Gluka was there, although she only brought food once in a while. Lileila often tried to talk to her, but Gluka never answered. Lileila realized Gluka had orders not to say anything. Now and then someone would bring her spellbooks. Lileila hadn't touched them yet. She was exhausted by crying every night. She wanted to go home. She just went to meet her real parents, not to be locked up. Maybe there was an escape spell in one of the books. Lileila picked one up. Shielding spells. Next one. Healing spells. She was a master in healing. The next book was about attack spells. Although Lileila was actually looking for an escape, she was too interested in the attack spells to put this book away. She read about flame strikes, whirlwinds and other attack spells. She grabbed the healing book and put it on a chair across the room. She tried to summon flames, but all she could manage was a little smoke. She had nothing better to do, so she practiced this spell until deep in the night.

The next morning, when Gluka, the little dwarven girl, came to bring her breakfast, Lileila was laying on the floor, sleeping. Gluka woke her up.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor? You have the best bed in the castle!"

Lileila was surprised, usually Gluka didn't say much.

"I… I was practicing flame spells. I must have been fallen into sleep".

Lileila got up. Gluka giggled.

"I thought you were a healer and a buffer?".

Lileila confirmed that. Gluka smiled and said:

"Didn't the humans teach you anything? I think it is time to get you a magister".

"a magister?"

"Someone to help you gain experience in practicing magic".

"Could he come? I mean, am I allowed to practice my magic?"

"Yes, the queen actually insists on it. You need to get better for the sake of this world" Gluka replied.

Lileila wanted to ask Gluka more, but Gluka had already disappeared. Lileila felt frustrated. She didn't understand. Why was she that important to this world? What or who was she? And why did she suddenly matter?

"You see what I see, Dolun?"

"What?" "I see a little dwarfy!"

Sempra pointed at a spot on the dark field. She had remarkable good eyes in the night.

"So what?"

"Let's go and have a chat with this dwarf!"

"No, Sempra. Let the girl go!"

"You stay here. I'll go and make us a new friend."

Dolun sighed and sat down, and looked at Sempra who was approaching the dwarf.

"Hi, you!" Sempra said to the dwarf, standing next to her.

"Er..hi!"

The dwarf looked at the tall dark woman in distrust. Sempra approached a little more.

"It's good for you not to run. Every other dwarf would have taken of by now. Are you just dumb or very brave?"

Before the dwarf could answer, she continued:

"That is a nice weapon you got there."

Sempra stroked the hammer the dwarf was holding.

"But can you use it?" Sempra knocked the dwarf on the armor.

" And is this enough to protect you from all the evil in this area?"

"W.. what do you want from me?" The dwarf asked, taking a step back.

"I want you to calm down. Why don't you rest? Sleep, little dwarf, sleep!"

Sempra made a circle with her staff around the dwarf. It began to become dark around the dwarf. The dwarf heard soothing music.. a smell of dark magic reached her. The dwarf collapsed and.. slept.

"I could kill you right now you know.." Sempra said.

She kicked the dwarf.

"Too bad I'm not in a quick-dead mood".

The dwarf began to wake up slowly.

"There is poison in your blood right now, little dwarf. I hope you have antidotes in that bag of yours. It would be a very sad thing to happen, you dying because of your forgetfulness".

As soon as the dwarven girl felt the pain, she knew it was true. The dark elf had poisoned her. "You evil one!" She screamed in agony.

Sempra laughed again.

"Whatever"

and she walked away. The dwarf ran after her and tried to hit Sempra, but Sempra avoided the attack easily.

"You are nothing to me" Sempra said while watching the dwarf suffering the poison. "You are not even worth fighting. When I saw your equipment I thought more of you. What a disappointment you turned out to be."

Pain was written al over the dwarf's face. Sempra thought for a while. Then she took the dwarf to Dolun. The dwarf begged for mercy. Sempra didn't care.

"Dolun, I got you a present, a toy. I give you the honor of finishing this thing off. Not necessarily quick."

"I will have no part in your little games".

Sempra let go of the dwarf, who was now running for her life.

"You spoiled the fun! You always do!"

Dolun didn't react, so Sempra screamed louder.

"You hear me? You are not a real dark elf! You are a boring and scared little boy!" Sempra knew this would give her some attention. Dolun didn't take insults very well. But to Sempra's surprise, he showed no emotion at all. Instead, he played with his sword a little and stared at the dawn.

"Nice sun, isn't it?" He said out of nothing.

Sempra couldn't believe this.

"What do I have to do to get your attention?"

"Being food"

"What?"

"I'm hungry"

With a frustrated sigh she looked at the dawn too.

"I hate the sun".

Manari was thrilled. This day he would meet the legendary princess of the river. As soon as he heard the news from Gluka, he gathered his stuff and climbed up the tower. How powerful would she be? Because above all, she would carry the most powerful child. She had to be strong, he thought. It had to be hard for her, locked up in a tower all day. He didn't agree with the king and queens decision, but he had no influence. Maybe he could make the days easier for the princess. He was still climbing. It was a large tower. He knew that, he lived there once, too. He was glad he had a dragon to fly him up the tower every day. Unfortunately, this dragon was sleeping now. And he did not wanted to scare the young Lileila.

There was the door. He knocked twice, and then entered the room. The beautiful blond elf was staring out the window. When she saw him, she turned to look at him with her bright eyes.

"Hi"

Manari was silent. He had never seen such a pure beauty before.

"Er.. hello. I'm Manari"

"Are you the magister? Oh er sorry! My name is Lileila".

She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, highness, And yes, I am your magister.".

"Can you answer my questions, then?" Lileila asked.

"I can tell you everything about spells and how and when to use them, yes."

Somehow Manari expected this was not what she wanted to ask about. She looked a little disappointed. In silence she walked towards a chair and picked up the attack spellbook.

"I can't manage to perform a flame strike."

Manari lifted his hand and the cloth on the ground caught fire. With his other hand he summoned water that extinguished the fire.

"I can't believe you did that! How did you do that?"

Lileila walked towards him and looked at his hands. She didn't discover anything special, though. She was amazed.

"Easy" said Manari.

"Now you try it".

Lileila did a step backwards.

"I can't do it. Gluka said I am only a healer and a buffer."

Manari looked surprised.

"Oh"

Suddenly he put himself on fire. He screamed in pain. Fast Lileila healed him. But the fire kept on burning and hurting him. Lileila tried to cure him like she'd cure poison or bleeding. Nothing helped.

"Help me! I'm dying!" Manari shouted.

Lileila know she needed water. But she couldn't summon water. Or could she? She had no time for arguing with herself. She concentrated on the water, singing the water to come to her. Mentally she searched water in the area, summoning them to give her strength. Suddenly she felt a water stream surrounding her. She did it! Now she needed to send the water to Manari. She concentrated on Manari now, and a large stream of water extinguished the fire. The power of the water stream was so great, that Manari was thrown across the room.

"I.. I knew you could do it!"

Manari laughed, while spitting out some water. Fast Lileila ran over to him and healed him with radiant hands.

"You bastard! That was not funny!"

And then she said softer:

"Sorry that I threw you across the room. I had no control over it."

But Manari had a big smile on his face.

"It's all true, Lileila, you are the one!"

"Goodbye, my son".

King Sanguid laid his hand on Dolun's back.

"Bye, father. Good luck with your legend".

Sanguid knew this was said mocking, but he didn't say anything. He was worried. His son had the best equipment possible of course, and Dolun was quite strong, but Sanguid didn't want him to become a disgrace for the kingdom. Not hís son.

"You understand son, that if you lose anything, you are not my son anymore? I will pretend I've never known you."

Dolun laughed. He couldn't care less. He didn't like his title 'prince'. He didn't like his father. What he did like was the fact that he had a chance to leave this place now and not to return ever. He wasn't that patriotic. He made a short gesture towards his father to greet him, and then climbed on his strider, and left. The dragon ran away fast, and soon prince Dolun was deep into the wilderness.

Lileila was not sad anymore. She had been locked up in the tower for months now, but at least she wasn't lonely anymore. Every morning she looked forward to meeting Manari. He came to visit her every afternoon, and he'd stay with her, and they would talk and practice magic. "Do you have brothers and sisters?" Lileila asked Manari.

Manari looked up from the corner of the room, where he had been gathering spellbooks.

"Yes I have an older brother"

"What is his name? Does he live in the castle too?"

Manari looked sad.

"I rather not talk about him. I don't really regard him as family anymore since he crossed over"

"Crossed over what?"

"Crossed over to the dark elves, Lileila".

Lileila stopped asking questions. Obviously Manari didn't want to talk about it. Instead, Lileila walked towards him to give him a hand with whatever he was doing.

"What are you planning to do with those spellbooks?"

Manari laughed.

"You'll see."

When Manari had a large pile of books he stopped.

"Let's have some fun".

Manari took a few steps backwards. Lileila followed.

"If you windstrike at the left, I'll do it on the right."

Wind filled up the room and the books were smashed together and fell apart.

"Stop!" Manari ordered.

The pages were all over the floor.

"Now, water!"

Lileila and Manari summoned water and it splashed on the torn books and pages. Lileila laughed.

" So, now we have wet book pieces. What do you suppose we do with it?" she asked. Manari smiled. He grabbed a piece and threw it towards Lileila. It hit her on her hip.

"I'm all wet!"

fast she also grabbed a piece and threw it back at him. Manari ducked and she missed. "Missed! Come on, let's pick other victims."

Manari grabbed a few pieces and carried them to the window.

"Haha, that guard will get wet!"

Manari threw the piece down, out of the window, and helped the wet piece find it's way by steering it with wind. The piece hit the guard on his head. Water dripped all over his armor. "What the…"

The guard looked up, but Manari ducked . Lileila and Manari rolled over the floor, laughing. "Ha.. ha.. he has no idea!"

Now it was Lileila's turn. She grabbed a piece, but her windstrike was unstable and far too powerful. And she hit the guards private parts instead. The guard fell over in pain. The other guard laughed at him. Manari laughed even more.

" Nice one, Lil!"

their next victims were innocent visitors, and Gluka when she brought some drinks. The little dwarf cranky looked at the pair. But Manari and Lileila were having a wonderful time.

The next morning, Lileila received an official letter. It was an invitation to dinner with the king and queen.

"I won't go!" Lileila said.

" I don't like them. I'd rather eat dinner here, alone."

Gluka, who had brought the letter, sighed.

" The king and queen expect you to be there"

"Well, I expected them to be nice to me and welcome me with open arms, but they locked me up in this tower anyway, now didn't they?"

Gluka began to lose her patience.

" I am truly sorry, but you don't have much of a choice"

"Oh? If I refuse to come they will send guards to drag me there?"

But they didn't send guards. They sent Manari.

"Are you coming, Lileila?"

"What? Are you coming to dinner too?"

" No, I'm not invited."

"But why did you come here then?" Lileila asked.

Manari looked away.

"I guess they thought I could get you to come downstairs."

"They are wrong."

Lileila refused to give in. Manari noticed her stubbornness.

"What is the problem, Lileila?"

"I don't eat dinner with those who hold me captive. They treat me as a criminal. They are cold-hearted." Lileila answered.

"But if you did go, you would be out of your tower for a while. They might even allow you to look around in the castle" Manari replied.

Lileila hesitated.

" Would you show me around?"

"Of course, I would. Now, can I have the pleasure of accompanying you downstairs?" And Lileila agreed. She was too easy to persuade. Manari opened the door for her and together they descended the many stairs. When they reached the dinner hall, Manari left with little bow.

"Don't worry. After dinner I will give you a tour to forget al the horror"

he grinned. Lileila slowly approached the table. The king and queen were already there. A servant came and led Lileila to a chair.

"Good evening, daughter" the king spoke.

He and his wife nodded as a greeting. Lileila sat down and nodded back. Servants approached with little aperitifs. Lileila didn't take any. She had no idea what it all was and she refused to ask it.

" How are you?" Aurus suddenly asked.

Lileila looked at him in disbelief.

"How do you think I am? Do you think that I love being locked up in a room without any contact with my parents, Hora and Tranquillus…"

In her rage, Lileila intended to hurt them.

".. and it's not fair that you don't inform me on anything! That you use Manari to get me downstairs!"

The king looked down.

" You must believe, we have our reasons, princess Ripa!"

"So why can't I know your reasons?"

the queen looked irritated and snapped at Lileila:

" Because we don't have to tell you. You have to obey you parents and the rulers of the elven kingdom."

Now Lileila stood up from the table.

"Well, you haven't been much of a parent, now do you? I never saw you when I was in need, I was afraid, when I was sad. You never took any care of me!"

The queen wanted to speak again but Lileila wasn't finished.

"And you are not my king and queen. I live in the human kingdom. I don't respect you at all!"

The queen was furious.

"You ungrateful brat of a daughter! You have no right to speak to us like that!"

"And you have no right to call me your daughter!"

Lileila turned to walk away.

" Where are you going? If you don't obey us, you will never ascend the throne!"

the queen screamed.

"I couldn't care less!"

"Please, Lileila, we haven't finished dinner yet!" the king tried.

In her anger Lileila summoned water and flushed all the plates and food of the table. The king and queen were covered with food.

" Now we have!" and Lileila left the dinner hall.

"Guard! Follow her! Make sure she doesn't leave the castle!" the queen ordered.

A guard left the room.

" She is right, Aesta"

the queen looked at Aurus in disbelief.

"..she is right, we may be king and queen, we are not very good parents"

"She had no idea who I am.. who she is.." the queen said after she calmed down. Aurus held Aesta's hand.

"Don't worry. She'll be allright. She will understand some day"

Meanwhile, the guard found Lileila in Manari's arms.

"It's allright, guard, I'll make sure she gets back to her tower."

The guard bowed and left again. Manari stroke Lileila's back.

" I heard it all. Although you were right, that was not very subtle."

Lileila let go of him.

"the truth is confronting. They deserved this!"

"yes, but I'm afraid they'll restrict your freedom even more from now"

Lileila was still angry, so Manari decided to cheer her up.

" Well, let's make this night at least a good night. I promised you a castle tour, didn't I?"

After showing Lileila every room in the castle, Manari was reluctant to tell her he had to bring her back to her room. They had have such a nice evening. Lileila seemed to have forgotten al the things that had happened during dinner.

"Do you want to go and have a drink in my room?" Manari asked.

"Sure" Lileila replied.

Manari led her into large room. The floor was red, just like the rest of the castle's floor. There was not much furniture, so Manari sat on the floor while Lileila took place in a chair. They sat quietly for a while, just drinking, when Lileila asked:

"Don't you ever feel alone here?"

Manari smiled friendly and responded:

"No, I have a lot of work. Usually I don't have much time to get lonely."

"What are you so busy with then?"

"Tutoring people magic, defending the castle now and then, and sometimes I advice you par… erhm.. the king and queen."

Lileila walked through the room.

"You don't have much personal stuff in here, now do you?"

She gazed upon the empty table, the lack of pictures and clothes.

"I don't live her permanently, I just sleep here. I am away all day."

He smiled.

"Now, Lileila, It's getting late. I'll bring you back to your room."

"Do I have to go back there?" Lileila asked.

"I'm afraid so".

And thus ended the wonderful night.

One day Manari was earlier than usual.

"Hi Lileila, how's life in the tower?"

"Fine, how is life at the ground?"

"Excellent. But what you really need to ask is how is life in the air" Manari said while he smiled mysteriously.

Lileila wondered what he meant. What he meant became clear when she heard a noise by the window. It sounded like wings, clattering wings. She walked over to the window and saw a huge flying dragon, with a kind of wooden sadle on it.

"Manari! There's a monster here! We need to kill it before it attacks us!"

"No, Lileila, this is my pet dragon"

he grinned.

"Meet Sidero".

Without advance warning he jumped out the window. Sidero flew beneath him and caught him in the saddle.

"Surprise! We are going out! Come on, Lileila, trust me, jump! You don't want to be in that tower on a day like this, now do you?"

Lileila hesitated.

"Lileila, trust me!" Manari said with a friendly smile.

Lileila took a deep breath and jumped. She was falling fast. She was about to panic, when she felt Manari's arms catching her.

"It's the best for you to put on this cloak. I am not sure that the king and queen would approve the idea that I'm taking you out of the tower"

Manari gave her a large red cloak and Lileila put it around her shoulders.

"Now hold on to the wood or to me and enjoy"

And together they flew away. Lileila was exhilarated. The first feeling of freedom in months. They went over the forest, away from the castle's sight.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you your origins!"

"What?"

"We are going to the elven lands!"

"You mean.. where I was born?"

"Well, yes. All elves are born under the mother tree. But the elven area is a lot bigger. It contains waterfalls, mysterious creatures, steaming rivers with the clearest water you have ever seen and of course.. elven village!"

"Are we going to elven village?"

"Well, that's not such a good idea. Nowadays, there are spies in the village, looking for you."

Suddenly it al reappeared to Lileila. She had forgotten all about it. They told her 'she was the one', 'she had magnificent possibilities', 'she was of great importance to the would'.

"Manari, what is it all about me being the one?"

Manari looked a little nervous.

"You know, Lileila, as much as I would like to tell you, the king and queen think it's better for you not to know"

"The king and queen? I have seen them once! They claimed they are my parents and then locked me up in a tower! They have nothing to say about what I can know and what I can't!"

Lileila was furious that even her best friend wouldn't tell her what was going on.

"I can't believe it!" Lileila said.

Manari looked said.

"I.. I am sorry"

"You are sorry? Just tell me what is this big secret about me I am not supposed to know!"

But Manari remained silent.

"Fine. Don't tell me!"

Suddenly Lileila let go and slipped of Sidero's back. She had seen the deep rivers beneath her and dicided to risk it.

"Lileila! No!" Manari shouted in fear of her life.

Lileila fell, and dived perfectly into the river. She buffed herself for underwater breathing and after she healed herself after the clash with the water, she swam as fast as she could. This was her chance to escape. She couldn't care less that Manari probably thought she drowned. For her sake, he should think that she did. No more being locked up in the tower, no more secrecy, no more betrayal. No more pain in her heart.

She felt so tired. Her limbs felt numb, the water was whirling around her. Ice cold water. She.. couldn't.. breathe! She was in deep waters. She would never reach the surface again.. in time to.. live…

Dolun did not feel at ease. Together with his strider, he needed to pass the elven area to get bigger challenges. He expected the light elves not to be friendly if they found the son of their greatest enemy. Everything in this area was so light and colorful. Dolun did not like this at all. Al these so called 'beautiful' creatures, they would kill you if they just got a chance to. His father told him about this evil kingdom often enough. The elves pretended to be peaceful and serene, but deep down inside they just wanted to exterminate all other species.

Dolun, unlike his father, believed there was a possibility for all races to live together. He hated the elves and his father for not seeing that. With one last clash of his sword Dolun killed the Lirien elder, who had been sneaking up to him. The ghostly and feminine figure stood no chance. She breathed her least breath in agony.

Dolun approached the river. He was on his guard, it was a perfect place for an ambush. But he really needed to cross this river. When he had checked the surroundings, and he didn't notice a threat of any kind, he called for his strider for crossing the river. Suddenly something fell out of the sky and clashed in the water. Quick Dolun did a step backwards. This object wasn't a magical attack or an arrow, this object was too big. He stared at the water and he saw something swimming. Carefully, without being noticed, he followed this object by walking aside of the river. He was intrigued. What was this radiant object? He could feel the power. This object was amazing, something of great worth. And in trouble, the figure was weak, fighting for its life. And then.. I didn't move anymore. He felt safe enough to have a look underneath the surface.

Whatever it was, he could handle it, Dolun thought. But he couldn't. The object was in fact a she, an elf, radiant of pure serenity. He wasn't prepared for this magic. He had never seen a light elf in his life before. She was not what he expected. Dolun had the ability to sense evil, in the dark elven village, where he was born, and in Dion, especially when with his father. But he couldn't sense any evil in this girl. Not even a little. She was unconscious. He knew that she would drown. Dolun lost control over his emotions and took her in his arms and swam with her to the surface. She gasped for breath and slowly gained consciousness. This was not right. He dragged her on to the grass. She would be fine. He wondered what she was doing jumping in the water. Suddenly Dolun heard the sound of clattering wings. A flying dragon. Dolun ran back in to the forest, and hided to see who was coming. A panicking light elf stepped of the wyvern and ran over to the girl. When he discovered she was allright, he carried her onto the wyvern and flew away with her. Dolun was amazed. What had just happened? He saved the enemy, he was a disgrace to the kingdom.

As soon as Lileila opened her eyes she was lying in her bed in the tower. What happened? How did she get here? Suddenly she remembered what had happened. She should be dead. But she didn't feel dead. Manari must have saved her. She felt a wave of happiness flowing through her. But it stopped, as soon as she realized she was locked up in the tower again. She tried to stand up, but dizzy as she was she fell back on the bed. She did not feel very well. Gluka came to her, but the little dwarf was even more reluctant to speak than usual. Lileila could even swear the dwarf looked angry.

"Dinner"

The dwarf put the plate on the ground and left again.

"Wait!" Lileila said, but the dwarven girl was already gone.

Lileila was alone again. What had happened to Manari? Was he still looking for her, fearing her death? OR was he the one that had saved her, and was he so disappointed in her that he was avoiding her? Either way, she would never see him again. Although she was still mad at him for not answering her questions, she liked him a lot, and would miss him sincerely. Slowly she picked up a piece of fruit, and took a small bite. It tasted like nothing. She threw the piece of fruit out of the window. With renewed strength she walked to the door and started calling for someone.

"Gluka? Guards? Somebody?"

No one came. And crying out of pure hopelessness she collapsed on to the ground.

Larc and Arra were sitting on a rock, they had just heard the news that the elven princess was in Oren castle, being trained to be a sufficient heir.

"This is a growing danger." Larc said.

"we must destroy her, before king Sanguid gets to her"

Larc looked at Arra.

"Sanguid could destroy all if he gets the power, and he will, unless we do this"

Arra frowned.

"Sanguid will be furious, and so will the light elves be".

"Yes, they will, but then there is not going to be an ultimate power at all" Larc replied. "Very well"

The orc queen ran towards her army.

"Hand out the weapons!"

Arra was excited. Just like the other orcs, she liked fighting.

"I want all the supportive mages here, now!"

Arra stretched out her arm gesturing the orcs to hurry up.

"Come on, get ready!" She roared.

"Get ready for war!"

Arra descended from the hill she was standing on and walked towards the orcs. She smashed a nearby orc in the head with her hammer. The woman who was smacked turned around. "You despicable.."

She stopped when she saw Arra. Arra stroke again. And the orc woman collapsed. Arra laughed.

"I'm still in perfect shape. Get my armor and my supplies!"

Arra kicked the orc, laying on the ground in pain.

"Come on, don't be such a disgrace to yourself!"

Arra smiled evilly.

"We're going to kill a pretty little elf!"

Lileila woke up frightened. She had a very disturbing dream. In her dream she was in a dark place with unknown creatures. Hora, Tranquillus and Manari were with her. But as they walked, they stayed far behind her. When she turned around, the three were embracing each other.

"What are you doing?" Lileila had asked.

Hora smiled.

"You mean nothing to us, princess of the river".

And Manari said:

"I never liked you anyway, Lileila, it was all about your parents. I'm their new son." Suddenly Lileila was in Oren castle, in the great hall. She heard her biological parents speaking.

"She is insane!" Aesta cried out.

Aurus nodded and said:

"we must send her to a mental healer"

Aesta added:

"And we have to keep her locked up in the tower forever!"

And that was the moment Lileila had woken up. She was frightened and all alone. No Hora and Tranquillus to comfort her. No Manari to say her it was all a bad dream. Slowly she got up out of bed and dressed herself. She picked up the breakfast Gluka had put in her room while she slept. Fresh fruit. Again. Lileila carried the plate to the table. But she didn't eat. She was no hungry. She covered her face with her hands. This was no life. She wished she had a spell to turn back time…

As soon as he had left the light elven area, Dolun felt relieved. He could forget about the whole incident now. He was moving fast, as he took a magical potion that made him faster. It tasted horrible, but it worked. On the way he had fought a lot of monsters and felt stronger. He also learned himself new techniques to slay a monster faster and more efficiently.

Dolun stopped to take a rest and drink something. He walked to the river and drank the water out of his hands. It tasted strange. He realized it was not as clear as the water in the light elven area. Still, there was a strange taste to the water. He looked around. There were no plants in the water. So it had to be a monster of some kind. Dolun drew his sword and began to walk around. Further upwards the river he heard a noise. It sounded like a hybrid kind of monster. Dolun dropped himself in the water, to take cover for potential danger. This was no monster. These were a lot of orcs. Dolun hesitated. Officially, he could approach them. They were allies. But orcs were quite aggressive, he knew, and above all unpredictable. If they would attack him, he would have a big problem. This was a whole army in full heavy equipment. Dolun wondered what they were out for. This was no ordinary raid. Dolun tried to approach a little more. If he wasn't mistaken queen Arra was there too. She was running around, screaming orders and slamming orcs that weren't obedient enough in the head. They must really be on official business, Dolun thought.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

" You filthy little spy! I thought I smelled an elf!"

Dolun looked in a dark green face.

"Arra will be pleased with y…"

The orc didn't get the chance to finish his lines. Dolun had already slit his throat. The orc crashed in the water. The water colored red. The rest of the orcs didn't seem to have noticed anything of this scene. But to be certain, Dolun began to swim away. One orc was no match for him, but the other orcs were much more dangerous. One thing was certain, though. These orcs were up to no good.

Arra was not shocked when the dead body of a young orc was brought to her.

"Stupid young ones. What was he doing up the river anyway?"

Another orc approached.

"Your majesty, he told me he saw something and that he was going to check it out." "Ah well, he found something all right. Or something found him. This area is full of monsters. This orc was just stupid enough to run into one"

Arra walked away.

"But Arra! His throat is cut! With just one slit! This is done by a professional"

Arra turned at the orc who had just spoken and responded:

"If he can't handle such a thing and he is stupid enough to go out alone, he wasn't worth anything anyway. Get rid of the body, now!".

Arra was going to see Larc. She heard some disturbing rumours about him. She found him near the river.

"Brother, you know someone just got killed here?"

Larc looked her in the face.

"You think I can't handle the mobs around here?"

He stood up, obviously insulted.

"I am one of the most experienced orcs in the army!"

He growled. Arra hit him on his shoulder.

"Ha, ha, of course, brother, don't worry I didn't think otherwise!"

But suddenly Arra stopped laughing and grabbed Larc.

"I heard some disturbing things about you, brother, and I want to know now, whether they are true!"

Larc looked away, and slowly tried to get loose from her grip.

"What are you talking about, Arra?"

Furiously she smashed him by his arm to the ground.

"I mean the rumor that you have been plotting against me to the other orcs!"

Larc stayed put on the ground and was silent. Arra continued:

"It is said that you are trying to get the other orcs to stand up to me! That you are talking of me as a bad queen. And that you will take my place!"

Arra grabbed him by his throat.

"What do you have to say for yourself, brother? Have you betrayed me?"

Larc looked down.

" It's true. You are a worthless leader. I made an agreement with Sanguid. Soon I will take you place. But soon is not fast enough. Give up, Arra"

Arra couldn't believe these words. Her own brother was planning her downfall.

"You will die for this, brother!" Arra screamed.

She grabbed her axe and hit Larc in his stomach. Arra was trying to hurt him, make him feel the pain, instead of killing him at once by chopping his head. But Larc was not very injured. He was a strong orc in excellent armor.

"You are the one that will die, Arra! I hoped king Sanguid would get you out of the way, but now I'll do it myself!"

Larc also grabbed his weapon. His weapon was a hammer, designed to cause serious damage. Arra striked again, trying to chop his leg. Larc avoided her attack, and tried to to stun Arra by hitting her spine, but she was a lot faster. She ducked and chopped his legs with just one turn. Larc screamed out of pure pain and dropped his weapon. Arra smiled madly.

"Now I'm going to hurt you, Larc, in the way you were going to hurt me!"

And she swung her axe at him.

Another day alone in the tower. Lileila sat in front of the window, as she always did. Another day to look at all the people in freedom, walking in and out the castle. She saw beautiful elves in groups, going out to hunt, some humans on official business, and dwarfs with their arms full of valuable items like swords, armors and jewelry. She never saw Manari, though. Or Hora and Tranquillus, coming to get her out of the castle. Lileila had given up hope a long time ago.

Lileila was about to move away from the window when she heard someone screaming. Lileila saw another dwarf running towards the castle. But this dwarf didn't have weapons or other valuable stuff in his hands, but he had blood all over his body. The dwarf seemed to be in great panic. He was screaming and running as fast as he could. Lileila couldn't hear what he was screaming, but the guards looked frightened and ran into the castle and closed the gates. Lileila wondererd what was happening. Before she knew it, horns were blown. This meant trouble. The horn would call every ally in the area to come and help. Manari once told her that. In a short time, the area was full of elves, mages with glowing robes, and fighters in strong heavy armor. Lileila even saw a few dragons with their riders on it. On the castle walls elves with bowes gathered, looking a little nervous to the horizon. This was a big thing. Lileila felt excited. This seemed to become an interesting day after all.

Suddenly the door swung open. It was Gluka.

"His royal majesty wishes to inform you that the castle will soon be under siege. It is for your own interest to stay in the tower, and to stay out of sight, away from the window"

Lileila sighed. As if she had any choice. Gluka left again, and of course locked the door behind her. As soon as Gluka had left, Lileila ran back to the window. The dumb dwarf really thought she was going to stay away from the window and miss out on everything of the battle? At the horizon she saw dots growing larger. Whatever they were, they were coming closer. Suddenly Lileila was overshadowed. For a moment she saw nothing, and then she saw a figure standing in her room. The person was dark, because of the dark cloak the person was wearing.

"Who.. who are you?"

The man turned.

"Manari!"

before he could say anything, Lileila was in his arms.

"Lileila, I am very happy to see you too, but there is something more important now". Lileila stroked his face and asked:

"Where have you been? I heard nothing from you. I thought you avoided me"

Manari looked tired, and his hair was al shaken up.

"I have been locked up in the dungeon, as I seemly tried to help you escape"

Lileila looked shocked. She wanted to speak, but Manari laid his hand over her mouth.

"But they freed me, as I am of great value in sieges".

Lileila felt tears coming.

"I..I am so sorry"

Manari sat down on her bed.

"I am here to get you away from this place permanently"

"But.. but why now?"

Lileila didn't understand. Manari had a dark look in his eyes when he said:

"One woman is brought to us by earth, great powers given at her birth, but a child of love she will receive, is the power that all powers exceeds"

Lileila was frustrated.

"What? This is important? A stupid poetry verse?"

"Don't you get it, Lileila? This is not a poem, this is a true legend! Why does everybody treat you differently and say you are the one? This poem is about you! You will give birth to the ultimate power!"

"This.. can't be!" Lileila stumbled.

But she knew it was true.

"What.. am I supposed to do?" Lileila asked Manari.

Manari frowned.

"This siege is not about the castle. It is about you. If I am right, the orcs who are coming either want to use you for their own good, which is highly unlikely, or want to destroy you and the potential power. So I suggest you flee"

Now Lileila understood why Gluka ordered her not to show herself in the window.

"Come!" Manari said.

"Sidero is at your service. First grab your robes and weapons, you will never come back here"

Lileila obeyed, still numbed by the news. Then Manari took her hand and led her to the flying dragon.

"Won't they see us?" Lileila asked.

Manari answered:

"Perhaps. But they see it from below, they won't suspect you are here with me on top of Sidero"

Lileila and Manari jumped on Sidero's back and flew away, away from the castle and away from the approaching orcs.

"We shouldn't have let that dwarf escape!"

An orc called Vira was talking to Arra while they were getting near the castle.

"He obviously warned them, look, they're prepared for us!"

Arra grinned and said:

"then we'll have more fun in the battle. Now we can have a bit of a fight. But don't worry, there's more of us."

Arra ordered her army to stop, as she wished to give a speech. When all orcs had gathered around Arra, she began to speak.

"Dear brothers and sisters, I want to say some thing before we raid the castle!"

The crowd cheered.

"First of all, anyone who betrays me will share the faith of my brother Larc. May he burn in hell. Anyone who know of a traitor and doesn't kill this unworthy one, will be extinguished immediately."

the crowd cheered in agreement.

"And when we raid the castle, don't forget our goal. Everybody destractes the guards and protectors, while I invade the castle and kill the elven girl. If I return, we retreat!" The orcs looked disappointed and irritated.

"These were my orders and they will be followed. Now brothers, let's have some fun!" And the army continued their path. Vira talked to Arra again.

"What have you done to Larc's body anyway?"

Arra laughed sinister.

"There was not much left of him when I was finished. But I carry his heart in my pocket!"

She pointed at a small pocket in her armor. Vira smiled.

"As a memory?"

"No, as a triumph!" Arra replied.

They had no further time to speak. A rain of arrows was falling down on them.

"Shields up! Lets go spill some elven blood!"

Manari left Lileila in a forest of some kind.

"Lileila, you must understand, I need to defend the castle. They need me. Please, don't do anything stupid like last time".

Lileila looked down out of shame. But Manari smiled.

"Hey, I have already forgiven you for that. But listen, I don't have much time left. If you walk north, you will find a house. This house belongs to Tutum, the dwarf who made your robe and weapon. He will guard over you"

Manari stopped to kiss Lileila's hand.

"Farewell, Lileila, and I hope things will work out. And I… "

Manari didn't spoke the last words burning on his lips. He stepped back on Sidero. He had one sad look at Lileila again.

"Don't worry, I will make sure we see each other again" he said finally.

Lileila couldn't speak. She was overwhelmed by too many emotions. The Manari flew into the distance. And Lileila stayed behind, alone with her questions, again. She just stood there, in pure shock. She was not seeing him again, she realized that. She was as if intoxicated. Numb. She couldn't move. She stood there until Tutum discovered her and took her home with him.

The next morning, Lileila woke up in a bed that did not look familiar. She wondered where she was. Then she remembered all that happened to her the previous day. Lileila shivered. It hadn't been a bad dream after all. It was reality. She left the room she had been sleeping in, and met Tutum in the hallway.

"Goodmorning, your majesty" The dwarf said, while making a bow.

"Are you coming with me for breakfast?"

Lileila nodded.

"Did you bring me here, master Tutum?"

"Oh yes, please just Tutum. Yes I brought you here. I found you in the forest with a strange expression on your face. So princess Ripa, what brought you to my humble house?"

"It's Lileila. Princess of the river is just a worthless title."

And then Lileila told Tutum what happenend.

"ah, I expected this to happen. I'm glad you are allright, pr… Lileila. Manari did the right thing bringing you here."

"Maybe.. you think Manari is still alive, Tutum?" Lilaila asked all of the sudden. "Manari is careful and powerful, Lileila. But Orcs are reckless and dangerous. Just have faith in him."

Tutum looked as if he didn't have faith himself.

"Do you think the orcs will hurt my parents?"

"I must be honest, Lileila. If they don't find what they are looking for, and we know they won't.."

Tutum nodded towards Lileila.

"..then they might find some ways to gain information from your parents". "can't I stop them?" Lileila asked.

"Lileila, even you are not powerful enough to deal with a whole orc army!"

Tutum answered.

"So what can I do?" Lileila asked.

"You can help me with my living. My daughter is not here at the moment and I'm too old and slow to do everything. Maybe you can get your mind off things until we hear news from the castle."

"Allright, I'll help you".

The next few months Lileila worked as much as she could, so she didn't have to think about Manari or about her parents. Lileila just tried to help Tutum gathering materials and food and doing other chores. There hadn't been any news from the castle, in fact, there hadn't been anybody at all, besides Tutum and Lileila. Tutum worried. But he was very happy with Lileila. She worked hard, and was always nice to him. Tutum admired her strength, especially after all she had been through. She was a worthy princess. And beautiful too. Manari was a fool letting her out of his sight, in Tutum's opinion. If Lileila had been his wife instead of his former wife Norda, he had have a happy family instead of a angry ex-wife.

Too bad Lileila was the legendary one. She was either a danger or a blessing to the realm. Nobody knew what she would turn out to be. Tutum regretted he was old, in his opinion Lileilas child had to be a dwarf. Dwarves were wise and would know what to do with the legendary power. Tutum had no idea about the possibility of mating between elves and dwarves. He never heard of a half dwarf, half elf. But Lileila was special, you'll never know, Tutum thought. He wondered, was he really too old? Lileila seemed to like him, and he could save the realm. What would happen if she beared a dark elven child? Everyone would be doomed. And if she would fall in love with an elf, like Manari, the light elves would gain power, and would oppress the dwarven race even more.

It was clear to Tutum what he had to do, for the dwarves sake. For the kingdoms sake. He smiled. And his reward would be to have a beautiful wife who would love and cherish him, and of course, the kingdom. She was a princess after all. He could only imagine what kind of treasure he would have. And Lileila would be thrilled to have him as her husband. He had been so nice to her, he practically saved her life. She couldn't refuse. Happily he went to find her to tell her the news.

Meanwhile, Lileila was in the nearby forest slaying some bears to get their bones for Tutum. He was crafting something and Lileila hunted the materials. After killing about three bears, she carefully removed their bones. It was a dirty job, but it had to be done. She did not feel guilty anymore about killing. She had been under attack enough. The forest creatures wanted to kill her, too. She stopped and put the last bone in her bag. She was finished. It was nice weather, so she sat down to enjoy the sun. She loved this forest. She loved nature. Had to be her light elven blood, she thought.

She sat there for a short while, when she saw Tutum coming her way. This was strange. Tutum never came to her when she was this far away. He always said he was too old to run great distances. Lileila saw the dwarf was getting tired, so instead of waiting, she began to walk towards him.

"Hi Tutum!" Lileila said when they met.

"Everything allright? I don't hope you have bad news?"

Tutum smiled.

"No. I have good news, Lileila!"

He grabbed her hand. Lileila looked at it in a strange way. Would Manari have come back? The siege was over and they had won?

"Lileila, I know the legend is a big burden to you."

"What?"

"So I thought of a way to help. I know you fear as much as I do that your child would bring downfall to the realm.."

"But I.."

"No.. no! Let me speak. Dwarves are the purest at heart and…"

The dwarf blushed a little and then kneeled down.

"Please, Lileila, my dearest. Be my wife and bear my child. Together we will make the world a better place. Make me a very happy dwarf!"

"What? You… want me to be your wife?"

Lileila looked confused and remained silent for a while. Suddenly Lileila started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, good one, Tutum! Good joke!"

Lileila laughed some more, although she seemed to become a little nervous. Tutum was furious. He would give her all he was, and she just laughed at him.

" You ungrateful child!" he pushed her.

The frightened Lileila did a step backwards.

" But I can't… I won't… I can not marry you.. I…"

Tutum had gone mad.

" You owe it to me! You owe me your life! I own you!"

he swung his weapon at her and she lost consciousness. Tutum grabbed Lileilas arms and dragged her all the way home with him.

" I have no choice, Lileila, you are too young to understand that I have to do this to save the world!"

With great effort he threw her on the bed.

"Tomorrow, my dear wife, I will take care of our dwarven offspring!"

In fact, Lileila hadn't been unconscious at all. Not even a little. She heard everything Tutum said. He had gone mad! Lileila always thought she was save with Tutum, he protected her like a father. And now he was going to force her into marriage and he was even planning on forcing her to bare his child. Lileila had to leave, and fast. Lileila noticed that the house was made entirely out of wood. Wood was to be destroyed easily. Lileila called out the fire from within. Within seconds, Lileila crashed through the half-burned wall, and fled info the darkness of the night.

She realized now. She was safe nowhere. Her power made people go insane. She had to do it on her own. Nobody could help her. She needed to disappear, to be forgotten.

Lileila had been on her own for a week now. She didn't do very well, but she was alive. Her hair was dirty and wild, just like her clothes. Her skin was full of scratches and dried blood, due to fights with monsters and her own stupidity. She topped to lean over to a tree and catch her breath. She was exhausted, as she barely slept. She just didn't feel safe and the ground was hard and cold. The forest was dark. The trees seemed to be endless. She had no idea where she was. Where she was going.

Slowly she got down on the ground. She couldn't see clear. Everything was twisting and turning in front of her eyes. She had to be strong. She couldn't stay here to rest. She didn't trust the dark shadows and the hidden creatures. She grabbed herself together and walked further. After a while she reached the end of the forest. Before her were green fields of grass. The sun was shining. The light hurt Lileilas eyes. She wasn't used to light anymore. She had been wandering in the dark forest for days. She fell on the grass. Finally, she was out of the darkness. Lileila stretched her arms out to the sun. She wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. She felt a renewed strength flowing through her veins. She regained power. It was as if the sun filled her with its warmth. A tear fell on the grass. This was the first sign of hope, that she could make it. She didn't have to do it on her own anymore. She had the nature on her side, the light. It was as if it embraced her, protected her.

She touched the grass softly with her left hand. It felt strange. She stood up. The nature tried to lead her somewhere. She focused on the wind. It pushed her further south. What was so important? What was bound to be made clear to her? She let the wind control her mind and allowed it to lead her further in the fields. Step by step, Lileila listened to the wind.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

She walked until she reached a pile of rocks. And then, suddenly, the wind was gone.

"There is nothing here!" Lileila cried out.

But then she hears soft moaning, coming from behind the rocks. On her guard, Lileila slowly walked around the rocks, keeping her weapon, her hands, filled with magic, ready.

The more she approached, the more she saw. It was a person. The person was very injured, and laid on the ground, almost unconscious. His arm was stretched in a strange way. "H..hello?" Lileila tried.

No answer. The man looked like an elf, but his skin was a strange shade of blue and his hair was dark as the night. Was this what they called a dark elf? They had always told Lileila dark elves were dangerous. Lileila didn't care. This one was in pain. Lileila sat down next to him, and felt his wrist. He was alive, at least for now. Lileila began to heal him. She started at his feet, and moved her hands over his entire body. When she got to his arm, she felt the arm was broken. This she could not heal at once. The dark elf began to gain consciousness. As soon as he noticed Lileila he grabbed his sword with his only good arm and waved it at Lileila. Scared, she took a quick step backwards and tripped and fell over.

"Don't hurt me! I was only trying to help!"

The dark elf looked at her.

"It's you!"

Lileila looked confused.

"You know me?" she asked while the dark elf attempted to sit up.

"I feel better. Thank you. I was being ambushed by a large group of monsters. I defeated them, but at the price of my body".

Lileila looked at him in a strange way. Why had he avoided her question?

"I healed you. But I can't heal your arm at once. It will take a while to heal."

" I thank you again. But why do you help an enemy of your people?"

"I don't belong to my people anymore. I am free. I live alone."

"Well, that makes two of us."

He tried to stand up, but he was still weak and sat down again.

"So girl, you ran away from home?"

"You could say so." Lileila answered.

She didn't trust him enough to tell him anything about her past. She needed to know more about him, first.

"What is your name, and where are you from?"

"My name is Dolun. I come from a land I do not suppose you recognize, my lady". Lileila noticed he was reluctant to tell things too.

"My name is Lileila".

"I saw you before. You were attempting to swim. You wasn't very good, though".

He grinned. Lileila looked at him with big eyes.

"How do you.."

"Well, you think that blonde elven boy got you out of there?"

Dolun couldn't help being proud saying that.

"That was you? But why..?" Lileila asked.

Dolun didn't even know himself. But there was something special about this elven girl. He felt strange. He wasn't this talkative, usually. He decided to change the subject.

"How do you manage to survive here, out on your own? You look almost as injured as I do."

"My arm is not broken. And nature is on my side. It brought me to you. Nature must be on your side, too."

"Whatever. Can you heal my arm?"

Dolun thought this girl was just to weird to be true.

"I can try, but it will take a while".

"What? Like a few hours?"

"A week, maybe more."

Lileila approached him slowly. She healed his arm. Her hands became radiant. And she laid her hands on his arm.

"That feels warm!" He said.

After a while Lileila stopped.

"To recover, you need to get this treatment three times a day for at least a week"

"That forced me to stay with you, now doesn't it?"

"I will follow you instead, if you like. I have no place else to go anyway".

"What would you like in return, then?"

For a moment Lileila thought about this. Then she said:

"That you promise that you will inflict no harm upon me"

"If you give me no reason to.."

"Promise!" Lileila ordered.

Dolun looked at Lileila.

"I promise".

"Let's go find some water. You could use a bath.".

"Can you walk?".

"I will, in an hour".

Dolun whistled. Far away there was a strange noise. Lileila feared. What was he doing? Was he calling his friends to capture her? To kill her?

"What are you doing?"

Dolun laughed.

"You'll see. Don't worry. It's a nice surprise".

Somehow, Lileila doubted that.

After a while Dolun's dragon approached.

"You have a dragon too?" Lileila asked.

"Yes I do. Can I invite you for a ride?"

"That's an offer I can't refuse." Lileila answered, while supporting Dolun, who was trying to stand up.

But when the dragon approached, it appeared that the dragon was hurt too. Lileila began to heal the dragon, but Dolun stopped her.

" It's no use. Dragon skin is to thick for your magic. There is no hope for this dragon. Let's leave".

Lileila took one last look at the creature and then followed Dolun.

"You just leave him there? You are aware, he will die here?"

"Yes"

"Don't you care?"

"It's just a creature. And we can't stay here to take care of him. It's too dangerous". "Just a creature? This creature is your friend"

"No it's not. It is just a pet.".

Lileila couldn't believe this.

"I guess it's true then, what they say about dark elves?"

Dolun turned at her.

" Our welfare is more important right now. Please, just follow without mentioning this any more".

Lileila was silent, but still agitated. Dolun walked north, he seemed to have regained some of his power. "You sure recover quickly" Lileila said. Dolun didn't react. He found water and was drinking. Lileila approached the water too, and cleaned herself. She washed away the leaves, the mud and the dried blood. Her skin was radiant again and her hair was glowing and shining in the sun. Dolun looked at her in an amused way.

"You might want to change your clothes too".

Lileila looked down. Her robe was torn and full of blood. One of the shreds revealed some of the light skin on her belly. She turned away and began to undress. In her bag she found an other robe and she dressed herself again.

"This one looks better on you anyway, although I did like the shreds in the previous one" Dolun said.

Lileila gave him an angry look as a reply.

Then Lileila saw it. Behind Dolun was a creature, staring at him, waiting for a chance to attack. Dolun, who noticed her staring, asked:

"What?".

"There is a monster behind you. I think it is going to attack us".

"You think?" Dolun asked sarcastically.

He stood up and turned around. The creature was already approaching.

"I can't use my magic powers, for I have used all to heal you!"

"Then take my sword. I can't use it, as I broke my right arm".

"But I.."

"Hurry!".

And Dolun threw his sword towards her. Lileila caught it. The creature, which appeared to be an orcish monster, was ready to attack Dolun. Lileila ran over to the creature and swung the sword backwards. But before Lileila could even strike, the creature smashed the sword out of her hands. Lileila tried to fireball the creature, but her magic strength was too low. She screamed, this was hopeless. The creature came after her, and was going to hurt her. Or kill her.

It was too late. Lileila fell. The orcish monster was about to strike. Lileila could smell his breath, it smelled like blood and bones. So this is how death smells, Lileila thought. Suddenly the monster collapsed to the ground. She saw Dolun with a dagger, covered in blood.

"Are you always this useful?" he asked, but he smiled teasingly.

"Have you never held a sword before?".

Lileila shook her head.

"I use magic to protect myself"

"Well, magic is not enough, that should be clear now".

He helped Lileila standing up on her feet. He walked to the water and cleaned his dagger. "You fight with daggers too?"

"I fight with many weapons. You never know which kind you will need".

Dolun was done with the dagger, who was shining in the sunlight. The dark red color flushed away in the creek. Dolun put the dagger back in his belt. Lileila picked up Doluns sword and was about to give it back to Dolun, but he pushed the weapon back in her hands.

"Keep it. You need it. And I have a spare sword anyway."

He showed her the other sword he was carrying.

"You will have to learn how to use it though.

He moaned.

"My arm still hurts. This dagger stabbing was perhaps not the most efficient thing to do."

Lileila began to heal his arm again.

"That feels better, thank you"

Dolun kicked the bleeding dead creature aside.

"We will have to be careful. I survive a sudden attack, I am well armored. You on the other hand.."

Lileila knew what he meant. Her robe was made of thin fabric. Everything and everyone could easily hurt her. She grabbed the sword.

"You hold it the wrong way" Dolun noticed.

He demonstrated how to hold the sword the right way.

"This way, you can move the word easily in every direction, but you also have tight grip, so nobody can slam the sword out of your hands."

Lileila tried to copy his moves, but it was difficult for her. The sword was heavy. Dolun noticed her struggle. He grabbed her hand and laid it around the sword. It felt a little better to Lileila. Dolun carefully let go of her. Immediately the sword felt heavier.

"Maybe this sword is too big for you".

"No it is not. I can handle it, really".

"You are quite stubborn. But have it your way."

Dolun took a step backwards.

"Hit me with the sword".

"What?"

"Now. Come on, you won't hurt me".

"How can you be so certain of that?"

"Because you are not able".

"What makes you think I am not able?"

Lileila started to feel insulted. She was not weak. She was just not used to this kind of combat.

"Then strike, and prove me wrong!" Dolun answered, with a mocking smile on his face.

Lileila angrily swung the blade at his chest. The sword glanced of with a sound of clashing metal.

"I did not even feel a breeze".

Lileila stroke again, with increased power.

"I would have you killed by now" Dolun said, grinning.

"It is a waste of energy. Stop that Lileila, it tickles." He said, while pushing Lileila aside, who was still hitting him.

"First of all, Lileila, do you think that was a good aim? You were hitting me in the chest. Look at me! Look at my armor!"

He pointed at the shiny metal plates.

"The chest is about the most covered of all. You will have to find the weak spots, with less metal on it. This would do your enemy no harm at all".

Dolun took out his sword and swung it backwards.

"And make a faster and larger movement, so you have more power in your strike. Now well, again".

Lileila nodded. She smiled mysteriously for a minute, and then swung her sword backwards and stroke hard right between Doluns legs. Dolun looked down in surprise, but his sword had defended his lower body, out of pure bodily reflection. Dolun was astonished. But then he grinned and said:

"That almost cost me my offspring. That was a low thing to do, but at least you are learning fast!"

The next days, Dolun and Lileila practiced sword fighting. Lileila was improving herself fast. Although she was not as strong and fast as Dolun, at least she was able to put up a good fight now. Dolun's arm was almost recovered. He could use his arm as he always did again. But Dolun didn't tell Lileila. He had to admit he enjoyed her company quite a bit. She was always cheerful and nice, and he thought her stubbornness was really funny. She made him laugh. Something he was not used to. She intrigued him. Who was she? Where was she from? What dark secrets was she hiding? Most of the time, it was very easy for him to sense someone's character and power level. But this girl was hard to read. Maybe she just didn't have much power. She was now quite skilled in sword fighting, that he had to admit, but he rarely saw her use any of her magic powers. Only the healing. She was probably one of the oracles, raised for healing and protecting, but very weak in attacking skills.

Lileila was very different from Sempra. Sempra was a mage too, but Sempra loved to show of her magic. She loved to use and misuse her magic to hurt people and to dominate. Lileila seemed to be almost reluctant. Unless it came to healing him. At that moment Dolun felt the point of a blade sticking lighly into his leg.

"I caught you of guard". Lileila smiled.

"I was thinking." He replied.

"Something you need to do more often!".

He grabbed her arm and pushed her on the ground.

"Never come this close to an opponent who is physically able to overpower you". Lileila smiled.

"There is still much to learn.".

Dolun felt uneasy being so close to her. He slowly let go of her arm to place it next to her. He tried to correct himself and spoke:

"Well, you learn a lot faster than I expected. You already have the sneak of the dark elves".

Suddenly Lileilas face turned serious.

"Dolun, I wonder, why did they always tell me dark elves are mischievous and dangerous when I was little?"

"Who are 'they'"?

Lileila climbed from down under Dolun and sat next to him. Then she sighed and answered: "Who they are is not important. Just answer my question.".

At that moment, Dolun hated his people, while looking into Lileilas innocent face.

"My people.. I mean… The dark elves practice dark magic.. dark magic is very powerful, yet dangerous and unpredictable".

\Lileila thought about these words.

"I knew they practice dark magic. But that still doesn't explain."

"Dark magic comes with a price. Most dark elves are so obsessed with power and

death, that they become slaves of the night".

"But not all dark elves?" Lileila asked.

"Only the weak ones. I am not that weak. I defeated my urges to join the slaughter". "You saying that you are better than them, that would make you power-obsessed, now wouldn't it?" Lileila asked triumphantly.

Dolun frowned.

"I am not like them.. you should know by now!"

"How could I know?"

"Since you are still alive!".

That night Lileila didn't sleep well. She noticed Dolun's arm was cured. Dolun must have thought she wouldn't notice. Foolish, since she could sense it when healing. He obviously didn't want her to go. She didn't understand. She wasn't of any use to him, she had no obvious powers, only healing, and the healing was not necessary anymore. And what he told her the other day, disturbed her. He said he wasn't like the rest, and he give her no reason to think otherwise the past days.

And still.. she stood up and looked at the sleeping dark elf, wrapped in his cloak. She really liked him. But sooner or later he would find out who she was. Perhaps he already knew. And what would win? His band with her, or his own nature? Would his nature take over and destroy al he was? Or was he all faking it, misleading her? She couldn't take this risk. It was the old story. She made people crazy.. she had to leave again. But this time, with tears of reluctance.

She quietly picked up the few stuff she had left, and placed the sword she got from Dolun next to him, where she had been sleeping. And then, she walked away. She didn't know what direction she was going in. It didn't matter. She was on her own again. She could have know it was not meant to be. This burden she had to carry herself, and on her own.

After a while Lileila reached a dark part of the area. She sensed she was not alone. Who was there? What crept in the shadows? Was a creature sneaking up to her, waiting for a nice meal? Cold wind blew trough her thin robe. Lileila shivered. She tried to remain calm, but something disturbing was there in the dark. Was it safe to walk and explore the unknown? Lileila was confused. And then suddenly, she saw him.

Actually she heard him, he was making a lot of noise sitting down and drinking something out of a bottle. He didn't seem to have noticed Lileila, so that gave her the advantage. What race was he? She approached a little more. She saw green skin on a huge person… blood marks on his face.. very obvious muscles. No doubt, an orc.

"Who is sneaking up to me?" He suddenly shouted, while standing up and knocking his drinking bottle over.

The red fluid covered the ground.

"You are an orc, right?"

"Yes, and you are a stinking little light elf, but you don't see me sneaking up to you while asking stupid questions, now do you?"

"I didn't mean to… I was just being cautious.."

"Not cautious enough!"

The orc roared and picked up his weapon. Lileila knew it was better for her sake to run, but she had a question burning on her lips.

" Were you involved in the battle of oren castle? What happened there? Did you win?" The orcs face turned strangely calm.

"You are one of the escapers, right?"

He smiled evilly, saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth.

"One of the ecapers? Did my parents and Manari escaped?"

Lileila was frightened. Were they hurt or did they get away?

"Parents aren't worth anything anyway. Whatever. I don't have time for this. Orders are to kill all survivors. Just in case, I will kill you too, heh heh. So elf, you don't look like you can put up much of a fight. But I really like to see my prey struggle. I know just what to do with you!"

The orc put away his weapon.

"I don't need a weapon for you. Bare-handed is more fun anyway".

He approached Lileila. Lileila took a step backwards.

"Well, I am not entirely defenceless!" She spoke, while gathering her powers to prepare an attack.

Suddenly, the orc hit her on the head. The power left her body and by the force of the orcs punch she fell on the ground.

"Oh no you don't use magic, you dirty little witch!"

He grabbed Lileila by the throat and pushed her to the tree. Lileila struggled, tried to tear his hands of her throat and kicked him to force the orc to let go. Nothing worked. The orc seemed to be as hard as a rock.

"I hate you light elves. You are so weak. Not a challenge at all. I really look forward to the moment I snap you like a twig!"

He pushed her harder to the tree. Lileila couldn't hold on any longer. Using magic was impossible in this position. The orc laughed.

"Don't be sad about it girl. It is just a matter of the survival of the strongest."

"Indeed it is" a voice suddenly came from behing the orc.

The orc loosened grip, and his eyes almost popped out. He touched his back with his free hand and when he brought it forward again, it was covered in blood. His blood.

The orc collapsed. Lileila fell of the tree and unwrapped her neck of his hand. She breathed in hard. Free.

"But one with a strong friend is even more to be feared"

Dolun pulled his sword out of the orc and grabbed Lileilas arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes.. I guess I am"

Lileila was still shaking.

"You are absolutely the most impulsive person I know. Having a chat with an orc in the middle of the night. You could have known that would not work out alright". Dolun carried Lileila, as she was still having problems breathing. Dolun continued:

"And as a mage you shouldn't engage yourself in close ranged combat. An orc can beat all the power out of you".

"Please stop lecturing me" Lileila sighed.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I always sleep with one eye open. I am always on my guard."

Dolun carried her back to the place they slept, and put her on a blanket.

"So tell me, does my kind frightens you, or is there something else that made you run of?"

He looked so polite, Lileila thought. He wasn't even angry or insulted.

"My flee was not because of you, you will have to understand that well" Lileila answered.

She expected Dolun to ask more questions, but instead he just said:

"I don't know what it is that moves you, but I am the last one for you to fear. You saved my life. I am there to protect yours. Now rest. We will be traveling tomorrow morning of you are strong enough".

Lileila was so impressed by these words, that she just obeyed and slept through the rest of the night, with Dolun guarding over her.

Dolun didn't sleep that night. He stayed awake and watched Lileila sleep. Her neck was still red and swollen from the orc's grip. She was a mystery to him. And what was he saying? He would protect her? Would he give his life for her? There was a time nothing mattered to him. He had nothing to fear, he did not even fear death itself. But when he heard Lileila scream he felt something he never felt before: fear and despair. Why did she mean that much to him? Dolun laughed quietly. He was going weak, acting like a fool. The old Dolun would have laughed at him right in the face. It was a constant inner fight between his nature and what he felt. He sighed.

And what about her. He overheard her asking the orc about a siege, her parents and.. a person called Manari. What was her past? She lived in a castle? Dolun didn't want to ask Lileila. She might want to run of again. He didn't intend to scare her away. But still, he was very curious. He had to be patient.

"I am sorry"

"Where is she?"

"I couldn't control myself.. I.."

"What did you do?"

"It was the power driving me insane!"

"What have you done to her? I swear.. if anything happened to her.."

"Our daughter is dead?"

Hora couldn't believe this.

"She wasn't your daughter anyway" Gluka said with a smile.

"You enjoy my grief?"

Hora felt anger piercing her sadness. Gluka smiled.

"We are all better off without her. Even you husband seems to think so"

Tranquillus had been silent all the time. Then he looked at Gluka and said:

"Why did you come all the way here to tell us this news?"

"You're entitled to know" Gluka answered, blinking her eyes nervously.

"Well.." Tranquillus said while standing up. "..get packing, Hora"

Trough her tears Hora gazed at Tranquillus.

"P…packing?"

Gluka looked even more surprised.

"B.. but why?"

Tranquillus picked up some clothes of a chair.

"Because I want to see my daughter once more.. dead.. or alive!" he answered.

Gluka moved nervously towards the door.

"You can't!" Gluka shouted.

"Why not?"

"The Orcs murdered her!"

"How do you know?"

"Because there is no other possibility!"

"There is _always_ another possibility!" Tranquillus said and frowned angry.

Gluka looked freaked.

"Why are you panicking, Gluka?" Hora suddenly softly asked, when she noticed the dwarf shouting.

"I.. I am not!"

"You are not telling us the truth!" Hora stood up, shaking on her feet.

"This is all I will tell you" Gluka answered. "You can go and search for her, but it is a big world and she is probably dead and long forgotten when you find her!"

"Probably?" Hora asked.

Gluka shook, realizing what she had said and ran out the door.

"Let her go" Tranquillus said, while he grabbed a hold of Hora, who was preparing a root spell. "We have all we need". He frowned again, and said to Hora:

"That dwarf lied, I know she did. Our daughter is alive."

Hora smiled sadly.

"Maybe. But who can tell where she is. Gluka was right, the world is too big."

"Not for the daughter of the river".

Lileila woke up with the pain, still burning in her neck. She moaned and sat up. Dolun was still asleep. The surroundings were strange to Lileila. As if it had slightly changed during the night. Softly she gave Dolun a push.

"Dolun!"

Dolun woke up immediately.

"What is wrong?"

"You sure are a pessimist. As soon as I wake you, you assume there is something wrong." Lileila complained.

"Well.." Dolun answered. "..you do have a talent for doing stupid things"

Dolun looked around.

"Where are we?" Lileila asked.

Dolun remained silent for a while. The he answered:

"Too near my home"

"Is that why everything seems so dark? Even though it is day, this place makes me shiver"

"It is supposed to"

"Nice home you have. I don't expect you to have many guests around?"

Dolun stared into the distance.

"Guests are often not wanted. That is one problem we don't have"

"Are we going to your home?" Lileila asked.

Dolun looked at her. Her blonde hair was covering most of Lileila's neck, but Dolun knew it was still red and painful.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I told you about my people. It is too dangerous for you"

"I can take care of myself…" Lileila tried, but Dolun gave her a look and they both knew she couldn't.

"My people won't accept you"

"You accepted me"

"I am not like them, Lileila!"

Then they remained silent. Lileila was the first to speak again.

"We can't go back. We need supplies"

"We could do a little longer without supplies"

"What are you so afraid of? Couldn't you stop them from hurting us?"

"That's not the point, Lileila. Now quit asking questions. We won't go there. We will try to pass by without getting noticed" Dolun said.

"Well, it is a little late for that!" A voice from behind them sounded.

Dolun instantly grabbed his sword and turned around swiftly. Then he laughed sarcastically.

"So you finally learned to sneak up on people without sounding like antharas hunting his prey!"

Sempra smiled.

"I guess I did. So, you came back home and wanted to sneak away again unnoticed?"

Then Sempra saw Lileila.

"What is this?" Sempra attempted to approach Lileila, but Dolun stopped her.

"You leave her alone!"

"Why?" Sempra looked angry. "You got yourself a nice toy and refuse to share it?"

"I warn you.."

"What? You warn me?" Sempra laughed evilly. "Let me warn you!" She said.

"You don't think I will just let you go, do you? So I give you a choice. Either you go to your father yourself, or I will warn him you are a traitor to the kingdom, and the guards will hunt you down. They will probably just kill her in their path" Sempra pointed at Lileila.

"Wel.." Dolun said. "..I think I have a third option. To just kill you at this spot"

Sempra laughed at him.

"You won't. "I'll give you a day to go and visit you father. The I'll make sure they send some people after you. Even you can't take on a whole army."

Dolun tried to grab a hold of her but Sempra waved her staff and disappeared in blue light.

"What was that?" Lileila asked. She was still shocked by the dark haired woman.

"A person from my past" Dolun sighed.

"We have little choice. She was right. Even I can't take on the entire Dark Elf legions."

"So.. what am I supposed to do?"

"You will have to come with me. You are saver with me" Dolun answered.

"But you will have to stay close to me and avoid contact with them. Evil dwells in that area."

"Agreed. So.. which way? Lileila asked.

Dolun smiled, but worries could be read of his face.

"Just follow the darkness"

After a while Dolun told Lileila to put on her cloak again.

"We are getting close"

Lileila obeyed and put the dark cloak over her shoulders and covered her face in the hood.

They approached the townguards, and Dolun went forward to speak with them. After a while he took Lileila by her arm and entered the town. The guards looked suspicious at Lileila as they passed by. Everything in the town was dark. The town seemed abandoned, but the dark elves were all there, Dolun knew. They were waiting for them.

"So.. your father.. what is he like?" Lileila asked.

Dolun looked away.

"He is one of the most cruel beings in this realm. He has no problem with torture and killing. He would even kill me, just for the sake of his own pride"

"I can see why you left"

"You haven't seen the half of it" Dolun answered. "We are there".

"Your father lives in a castle?" Lileila looked up to a dark castle on top of a hill.

Torches were lit, and there was a threatening silence.

"Yes he does. He owns it."

"But that would make him..and you.."

"Yes, Lileila, please be quiet now. They mustn't here your voice. They devour everything that is good"

They climbed up the large stairs and entered the throne hall.

"Dolun, my son!" Sanguid said, sitting on his throne. "How nice to see you again!"

It didn't sound like he meant it.

"I expect you gained a lot of experience in your time away?"

Dolun nodded.

"And I see you brought a prisoner?" Sanguid continued, smiling evilly.

Lileila looked at Dolun. Dolun answered his father with soft voice, so that the other dark elves in the room would not hear:

"She is not a prisoner, she is my guest"

For a moment Sanguid looked astonished. Then he said:

"You still have a strange sense of humor, son, having one of our worst enemies as your guest.."

"She is not an enemy. She doesn't live with her people. She roamed through the dark lands and then I found her"

"Oh how romantic" Sanguid said sarcastically. "My son picked up an elven girl"

Dolun started to loose his patience.

"Look. She is here with me. If you even think about hurting her I'll dissect you into little pieces and feed them to the young keltirs!"

"Son, son, calm down, why so aggressive? I mean no harm. I welcome you home. The girl can stay, although I have one term you will have to agree upon before I guarantee her stay is safe"

"And that is?"

"Our priestess can examine her mentally.. so we know who our guest is and what her ideas are.."

"No agreement!"

"Son, what is the problem, she is not a spy is she?" Sanguid laughed.

"So what does our guest herself has to say?" Sanguid asked.

"Lileila, don't. The priestess is powerful and…" Dolun said.

"I asked the girl!"

Lileila looked Sanguid in his eyes.

"I fear neither your priestess nor the truth. But in return I demand safe passage if I wish to leave"

Sanguid laughed again.

"Well, Dolun, I guess the girl is braver then you. So not all light elves are whimps, as they say"

Dolun looked tensed.

Sanguid stood up and called for some guards.

"I will join to make sure no one 'accidentally' hurts her" Dolun said.

"No" Sanguid ordered. "She will be safe. Now for you my son, I will have some things to discuss with you"

Dolun looked hopeless and angry, but then agreed. But when the guards and Sanguid weren't watching, he gave Lileila a small dagger.

"Defend yourself if you have to!" he whispered.

When the guards and Lileila had left Sanguid sent away the other dark elved and dwarf (Mut had been listening too) and called his son.

"Dolun, you realize I have been quite generous by not demanding the girls death?"

Dolun frowned and replied:

"You realize I could take your life in one second, since we are alone in this hall, father?"

"You got a point there. The only problem is, if the others would find me dead, they would not hesitate to kill you and the girl"

"I will not hesitate to fight back"

"But son, why the aggression, I am your father"

"I can't help nature's sick choice"

"Let's quit the insults and start talking business. Queen Arra has betrayed me. She attacked the light elves, with the intention to kill the elven princess I desire so much"

"Did they succeed?" Dolun asked, though he wasn't truly interested.

"Partially. The princess has ran off, and nobody knows where to"

"How can that be a partial success?"

"Well, this makes it easier for me to locate this princess alone.. and unprotected!"

"This realm is big.. and what do you intend to do with her after you find her?"

"When I find her.. I will make sure she advantages the dark elves.."

"What makes you so sure you will find her?"

"It is not in the elven nature to roam the realm alone. I don't reckon there are a lot of young elven girls roaming around. Sooner or later a dark elf will run into her. Or maybe that has even happened already!" Sanguid smiled to his son.

"What do you mean.." Dolun stopped when he realized what his father was talking about.

"So that is why you sent her to the Shillen priestess!"

"Oh yes, Dolun, I am very interested in that girl. She is one with dark secrets, I can tell.."

Dolun was stunned. Could this be true? His father was even darker then he thought.

"I will go and get her. I won't let you use her!"

"Too late. She's already there. The truth will. Be known soon."

The guards had not hurt Lileila on the way to the priestess, although they seemed to enjoy threatening her now and then.

"Let's see how pretty and light you will be after we are finished with you" one of them said to Lileila, smiling evilly.

"Are we there yet?" Lileila asked.

"What a stupid question. Don't you see the temple over there?"

Lileila saw the temple. It was dark and black, just like everything else in the surroundings. They stopped in front of the entrance of the temple.

"Go down the stairs. She will find you." One of the guards said.

Lileila hesitated, but then took a step forward.

"I'll go with her, in case she tries something dared" a voice sounded.

It was Sempra. She had been following them.

"Fine" one of the guards answered and the guards left.

"Well, pretty, let's go and see mother" Sempra said while dragging Lileila behind her by the arm. Lileila didn't struggle. She was curious to see the priestess Dolun feared so much.

"What is she going to do with me?" Lileila asked Sempra, but Sempra only grinned while dragging Lileila further downstairs. The inside of the temple was just as dark as the outside, and although there were torches with fire burning, it was cold as ice.

"It's like walking into a grave, isn't it?" Sempra said when she saw Lileila shiver.

"Well.." she continued. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was, really. We never know what mother does in her spare time"

They were almost downstairs. It kept getting colder and colder. By the time they reached the end of the stairs, it was freezing. Lileila looked upon a great hall, with ornaments and gold stitched drapes and more torches on the wall. Moreover, there was a huge statue of a woman by the end of the hall. Lileila stopped to gaze at the incredible details of the statue, but Sempra jerked at Lileila's arm.

"Come on, no time for childish impressions"

"Sempra, still as impatient as ever"

The voice that brought these words seemed as cold as the surroundings. Suddenly, a woman stood before them. To Lileila, she looked like a regular Dark Elf, only this woman had all kinds of marks on her body and pieces of cloth covered her both eyes. But Sempra took a step backward. The usually all-confident Sempra did not look at ease at all. The woman spoke again:

"Sempra, darling, what kind of glowing thing you brought me?"

"Priestess, daughter of Shillen, I bring to you on of our enemies.. to screen"

The priestess laughed, though it did not sound like a laugh of joy, neither a sincere laugh. It was just a sound coming out of her throat.

"Since when do we screen our enemies? Has Sanguid gone weak?"

"Since this one seems to be.. precious.. to the king's son"

"So I am used merely as the evil priestess to declare her death sentence, for the king is too cowardice himself?"

Somehow Lileila thought she saw the eyes of the priestess lit, although the cloth covered them. Sempra became increasingly nervous.

"No.. no.. the king thinks she bears a secret"

"A secret?" A small smile came on the priestess lips. " I always enjoy.. unbearing.."

She looked at Lileila as if she was a snack rather than a person. Lileila noticed that she couldn't move, as if her limbs were frozen. The priestess spoke again, not taking her eyes of Lileila.

"Sempra, leave us"

Sempra left swiftly, running up the stairs.

"Finally alone, together" The priestess said, and she began walking in circles aroung Lileila, her footsteps making no sound at all. She stopped and slowly stroke Lileila's neck. It made Lileila shiver.

"Your skin is so full of glow, your blood must be full of power and so.. tasty"

Lileila did not like that last word at all.

"What.. are you going to do?" Lileila asked.

"Did I ask you to speak?" The priestess hissed.

Suddenly Lileila fell on her knees, as if some invisible force dragged her down. The priestess stood behind Lileila and began to stroke her neck again.

"Glowing thing, so precious to the king's son, I will have a taste of you for the truth and maybe.. some more too.. I never tasted a glowing thing before"

Lileila had a very bad feeling about this and wanted to run away, but there was still that invisible force keeping her in place. Now the priestess lowered herself on her knees too and pushed Lileila's head aside. Her hand slipped beneath Lileila's stockings and took out the small dagger that Dolun had given Lileila.

"Thank you for bringing me that" the priestess said, and slowly she cut open Lileila's troath. Warm blood flowed over Lileila's neck, her body. Lileila began slipping away, while seeing dozens of horrible sights. People tortured, bleeding, dying. Dark spirits.. ands.. only blackness. And then there was silence. Silence and nothing more. It was done.

Dolun and king Sanguid had just finished speaking when Sempra walked in.

"You have been watching our guest, I assume?" Sanguid asked.

"She will be picked up by the priestess. There is no hurry, she isn't going anywhere anyway"

"Did she..?" Dolun began, looking shocked.

"Oh yes, the priestess went the whole way of course.. she was ever so happy to have a light elf in her hands, she got a little enthusiastic"

"Where is she?"

"Don't be so impatient, Dolun, don't you want to hear what Shillen's daughter discovered?"

"Well, I do, Sempra, so quit playing around" Sanguid ordered.

"Very well then" Sempra looked just a little disappointed, she obviously liked the playing. "The priestess confirms your suspicions, my king, the girl is the daughter of Aurus and Aesta, heir to their throne".

Sempra smiled and Sanguid just laughed maniacally. Dolun just said quietly:

"Where is she?"

Sempra didn't answer but just smiled evilly. Dolun took out his sword.

"Tell me, now!"

"Alright, you don't have to threaten me for that light-headed princess" Sempra hissed. "She is thrown in the dungeons. I wonder what she will think when she wakes up covered in rats and darkness. I bet she won't feel much like a princess now"

Dolun was sick of their faces and left for the dungeons immediately. He knew what it was like in the dungeons. As a child, he'd been locked up there often enough. It was dark, wet and very filthy. The only sound there was to hear was the dripping of water and the moaning of the imprisoned and tortured, and the only company you had where the rats and spiders. It took a while before Dolun found Lileila. She was locked away in the darkest and deepest part of the dungeon. There were two guards guarding the door that led to the darkest chamber. They went aside for Dolun. That didn't surprise Dolun, most dark elfs remembered his strength in battle. He found Lileila in the bottom of the chamber. She was covered in blood and mud, and her hair was spread across the cold stone floor. She was not conscious. Carefully Dolun picked her up from the floor and carried her out of the door. The guards looked angry, but they didn't stop Dolun. As there weren't any guest chambers in the castle, her brought her to his chambers and called a servent. After he had laid Lileila on the bed, a young woman came to him.

"Clean her up and get her some clean clothes, she is ought to fit the queen's old clothes"

"Yes, my prince" The servant said and left to get water.

Dolun left the room too and ordered his guards to not let anyone pass except for his servant and he himself. Dolun went to speak to his father once more. He had to know how he could protect Lileila. What would his father do to her? It wasn't very pretty, he assumed. Could he stop his father? Not by mere reasoning. Was Lileila worth it? Could he kill his own father over her?

When Lileila woke up in a dark, crimson room she wondered what happened. She remembered pain, and when she touched her neck she felt a light scar, stretched out for about ten centimeters. The woman in the temple. The blade ripping her flesh. She remembered the cold and darkness after it, and strong arms carrying her. And now she was here. The room was beautiful. It had not the beauty she was used to at the light elven court, it was beauty of a different kind. The walls were crimson red as blood, and the curtains and bed sheets matched the color perfectly. The floor was made of black stone and the chandeliers on the wall were all gold trimmed. She stood up and went to find a mirror. When she found one, she saw it was not her own robe she was wearing. It was a robe that looked like the chamber, crimson, made of silk and large sleeves that covered her arms. It almost felt alive against her skin. A dark purple flower contrasted her light hair. Suddenly the door went open and a dark elven woman came in.

"Don't come closer, I'll toast you!" Lileila screamed out.

The dark elven woman looked everything but impressed and she lifted one eyebrow.

" Ah, they told me you were a feisty one" she said, and entered the room. She simply pushed Lileila aside and began to make the bed.

"Don't make a mess while you are here, or I'll make your stay significantly less.. pleasant" The woman said and she walked back to the door.

" Oh, you'd better not leave the room, some of us _don't_ have orders to keep you sane"

An evil grin was the last Lileila saw before the woman closed the door and locked it.

"Dolun, come in" King Sanguid said, after seeing the prince approach. Dolun was cautious, it was hard for him to read his fathers face.

"I expect you brought our princess in safety?"

There wasn't even any mocking in the word 'princess'. This was dangerous, why was the king so nice?

"Will she stay safe, or do I will have to make her safe?" Dolun said, and he couldn't help putting a little threat in his voice.

"That all depends on you, son.." Sanguid smiled, almost in a sincere way. The king was very pleased with himself, Dolun could tell.

"What do you mean, father?"

"Good, you're calling me father again. Well, son, I have an offer you can't refuse"

"Try me!"

"Still ever so negative" A dark shadow crossed Sanguids face.

"Listen, son, I know your idealistic thoughts about this realm, and this offer might suit them."

"They'd better be good, or this sword will suit your stomach!"

Doluns dark elven blood was almost boiling. He hated the games his father always played.

"I order you to be respectful, Dolun, or my humble and forgiving attitude towards you could change. No one speaks to me like that!" Sanguid said, while his eyes slightly lit. Before Dolun could speak again, the king raised his hand.

" I offer you, Dolun Obscurius, strider in the night, my guarantee no one will hurt your light elf without getting to face up to me and my army. In addition, you will get fellow rulership of my army and guaranteed inheriting of the kingdom"

"I never had such ambitions"

"Yes, but don't you want to stop the murdering and torturing? Isn't it peace that you want, to stop the pointless wars?"

"Why would you give me the chance to stop all the things you like most?"

"I would gladly give up the little pleasures for the ultimate power. And this brings me to my terms…"

"I can hardly wait!" Dolun said sarcastically.

Sempra, who was standing by a pillar, listening, rolled her eyes.

"The daughter of Aurus and Aesta has to bare a dark elven child. _Your child,_ Dolun"

Dolun, as well as Sempra, looked shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want a dark elf to possess this power. So make me one. Marry the girl if you like"

"I.. can't force her.."

"You will not have to, my other term is, if she leaves you, you declare war to the light elves and destroy them!"

"This is insane!"

"Perhaps, but those are my only terms, and think of all the things you get in return"

Sanguid grinned.

"Oh, and if you don't agree, I will have the girl killed before you can even get to her. And then there will be war anyway"

Dolun realized he had no choice. This was better than Lileila dead, and a major war, which could, and would end in disastrous extermination of either race.

"Let us seal this in blood then" Dolun hissed, reluctantly, knowing he had just signed his final cut off from freedom. Sanguid smiled.

"A son of mine after all"

Sempra, still looking shocked, cried out and ran away.

"She will get used to this in time" And Sanguid laughed manically.

Sempra knew where she had to go. She didn't see this coming. She thought Lileila would at least be sent away, to be eaten by dark spirits, or left to rot in the swamps. Now Lileila would become Doluns wife, barer of a royal child and queen. A light elf, weak and shy, queen of the mighty dark elves! It was supposed to be her, Sempra, dark en powerful. She had to stop this. Unfortunately killing was not an option. Sempra would be tortured and put to death for that. No, she knew what she had to do. It was a desperate measure, but this was a desperate time. She took a tighter grip on her staff and speeded up.

Lileila was just sitting in one of the gold trimmed chars. For the circumstances, she felt remarkably good. She really thought she would die in the temple. Maybe she did, Shilen was said to be the goddess of death. But how come she lived again? It was a mystery. Suddenly Lileila was woken up from her thoughts by someone entering the room. There was a large closet in blocking her view, so Lileila couldn't see who it was.

"Dolun?"

No answer. Only the sound of high heels tapping the floor. That was certainly not Dolun!

"Who is there? I warn you, I'm heavily armed!"

"With what? You are going to make me laugh so hard at you it will hurt?"

Sempra approached from behind the closet.

"I know what you are thinking. How did I get past the guards? Well, let me tell you a little secret, girl. Those fighters have nothing on us mages"

Lileila took a step backwards as Sempra approached.

"What do you want from me? If you hurt me Dolun will not like it you know!"

"Oh, honey, you have no idea!" the dark haired elf said.

"Dolun has been fooling you. He suspected your origins long ago. He made you believe he didn't, did he?"

Lileila nodded nervously to confirm.

"You must leave girl, and never come back. They are going to hurt you to get to your parents"

"I can't believe that!"

"Then why are you still alive, in the den of all evil?"

Sempra approached Lileila a little more.

"Think about it girl, don't be so naïve!"

Sempra grabbed Lileila's arm. Lileila tried to get free, but it was useless.

"What would killing me help you?" Lileila asked, while still trying to get free.

"Well, it would at least give me a lot of pleasure, but unfortunately I feel obliged to help you get out of here"

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Now come here quick, they'll be here to get you soon." Sempra hissed, while looking nervously at the door. Lileila didn't know if Sempra could be trusted. Did Dolun really betray her? Anyway, this was probably her only chance to escape the dark elven area. Sempra jerked at Lileila's arm.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Y.. yes" Lileila said softly. Sempra smiled.

"Good. Hold my hand!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" And Sempra waved her staff. Everything went dark around Lileila, and she felt the strangest sensation, as if they were spinning. Suddenly they were in a mountain area. Somewhere in the distance the dark castle was still visible. Sempra let go of Lileila.

"You need to run, and never return. I suggest you run back to your people, and fast."

"But I don't know which way.." Lileila said. Sempra rolled her eyes. Then she turned around, put her hands in the air and spread out a soft blue light. Nothing happened at first, but then three wolves were running towards them. They came from the forest as it seemed.

"They will join you and make sure you go.. _the right way_" Sempra smiled again and only for a second Lileila saw a dark spark glittering in Sempra's eyes.

"Now go!"

"I am not armed. I am an easy prey. I need a weapen"

"Even with a weapon you are an easy prey, honey"

"I won't leave without a weapon" Lileila said, looking nervously to the growling wolves.

"Fine" Sempra said. "Have mine"

She threw her staff towards Lileila and Lileila caught it. It was not as heavy as it seemed.

"Now go!" Sempra screamed out. She made a gesture towards the wolves and then vanished into blue light. The wolves ran towards Lileila and attempted to bite her in the ankles. Lileila ran as fast as her legs could carry her, without even taking a last glance at the castle where the one she thought of as being a friend still was.. searching for her.

Dolun was more than shocked when he found his room empty and the guards sleeping. He found his servant in a corridor and dragged her over the ground, with one hand almost chocking her.

"Where is Lileila?"

"Uhr.. let go.. can't speak"

Dolun let go and the woman fell hard on to the ground.

"I don't know. The last time I was there she was still in the room"

Dolun stabbed one of the guards with his sword causing the other guard to wake up. His eyes became big when he looked at the other guard, bleeding.

"What.."

But he didn't finish his sentence, as Dolun held the tip of his sword on the guards chest.

"Did you let anyone get in here?"

The guard looked confused.

"No.. I.. I.. just felt sleepy and then I don't remember anything else"

"You were misled by a simple sleeping spell? You weakling!"

Then Dolun heard a sound in his room. He ran in to find Sempra there. She smiled sadly.

"I tried to stop her, but the little witch enchanted me, she escaped"

Dolun just stood there, staring at Sempra.

"You know what this means, Sempra?"

"Yes, this means we're going to show these shiny elves not to mess with us!" Sempra's face held an evil grin. Dolun's facial expression tightened and he let his head down.

"This means the end of everything"

Where were the wolves leading her? Lileila wondered. They had been running for a while now, and she started to get tired. The staff Sempra gave her was getting heavier and heavier. But if she would have stopped, the wolves might have bitten her. While running the surroundings had changed. The dark lands had evolved into dry red dirt and large empty plains. But in the distance she saw a familiar sparkling. The light lands.

"I.. cant go there!" Lileila said to the wolves, but she didn't expect they understood her. They just led her closer and closer to the light lands, full of life, green trees full of flowers and radiant sparkling waters. The beauty of the landscape was almost blinding. Lileila wondered why they hadn't send anybody after her. Maybe they didn't discover her escape yet. However, Lileila hadn't dared to look back yet, in fear of the wolves. The grey hounds showed their teeth to her and she knew that they meant it. At that moment the wolves stopped and howled. They were at the border of the light elven kingdom. On the other side of the bridge were her origins. The wolves growled again and one pushed Lileila up the bridge. It was obvious Lileila had no choice. It was either back to the light area or being torn apart by Sempra's wolves. So Lileila ran into the light. The wolves stayed at the other side of the bridge, making sure she wasn't going back. Lileila walked slowly across the path on to the grass. There she sat down and had a rest underneath the tree. She was exhausted. It was only a few hours ago she nearly died, and she still was in pain. Finally, she closed her eyes. All the sorrow and suffer disappeared, if only for a while.

When Lileila woke up, it was night. The glittering surroundings were now colored breathtaking blue beneath the full moon and the stars. Lileila was still tired, so tired. Tired of having no safe place, tired of people betraying her, deceiving her, using her. She just wanted peace, to be left alone. But the only way for her to be left alone was to be alone. Lileila tried to ignore the sad thoughts that roamed her head and began to walk slowly. She had no idea where to go and nature wasn't helping her one bit, like when she found Dolun. Now she thought about it, maybe it was Dolun who manipulated the earth to bring her to him. Lileila sighed. It was a cold night. She gathered branches and dry leafs and made a large pile of it. Then she grabbed her staff and concentrated. Slowly, the staff began to glow. Then a ray of fire lit the pile of wood and it began to burn instantly. By the light that was created, Lileila caught a glimpse of the surroundings. Somewhere next to her a shadow was ducking and hiding. But Lileila had seen him.

"Who are you? Come out! What do you want from me?"

Lileila got no answer.

"Answer me!" She shouted. "By the forces of nature, I command you to come out!"

Lileila was tired of these games being played with her.

"Fine" She said. "You have chosen the worst time!"

She lifted her staff and collected wind, more and more, controlled by her rage, and sent it towards the trees the shadow was hiding in. The force of her fury tore out the roots from the earth and blew away the trees. Where it had first been full of tress, there was now only dirt and holes in the sand, and in the middle stood a dark figure, covering himself with a cloak and hood. He was still standing, looking unaffected. And he was apparently not impressed.

"Reveal yourself!" Lileila ordered, but the figure didn't move. Lileila had never felt so enraged in her life. She felt an enormous power filling her veins, it was overwhelming. Lileila suspected the staff. Never take stuff from evil woman, she had to remember the next time.

"Reveal yourself, now!" Lileila shouted, while she called out the water to strike the figure. The figure blocked the spell with a simple magic shield. He began to walk towards her.

"Stop right there!" Lileila ordered, but the person in the dark cloak kept approaching. Lileila sent all kinds of spells towards the figure, but the figure remained unharmed. He was now very close to Lileila. Lileila had to think quickly. This person was obviously not affected by magic. She felt her thigh and touched cold metal. When the person was only two paces away, she took out the dagger and swung it at the figure. The figure stopped, and grabbed her arm halfway in the air, and pressed her arm on her back, and Lileila lost grip on the dagger. It fell out of her hand. The figure held her in a tight grip, close to him. Lileila was shaking, what did he want from her? And then, _he kissed her_.

She still couldn't believe it. But there he was, sitting across the room, looking back at her. He was still the same as in her memory, except for a tiny scar on his cheek. She had so much to ask. But where to start? Lileila didn't have to decide, as he was the one that first spoke.

"Why did you strike me with the dagger even though you knew it was me?"

His hand touched the tiny scar.

"I think you made a permanent mark" he sighed.

Lileila looked down and frowned and said nothing.

"All right, all right, I know, I shouldn't have kissed you, but I thought it would be fun. And besides, you kissed me back!"

"I thought you were someone else, Orchamo"

"A-ha! So the innocent girl from talking island is finally growing up."

Lileila stood up out of the comfortable chair and walked towards the window.

"What are you doing here?" Lileila asked, realizing she had picked the worst from all the questions roaming her mind.

"I was sent out to search you, as soon as word was you survived the orc siege"

"How about the rest?"

"This is not the time to talk about that, we will have to continue our journey"

"I am tired of traveling" Lileila sighed. "Just leave me here if you bring me no news"

"I am afraid I can't, Lileila, not since I have royal orders"

"I don't care about t your royal orders!"

"But they are from your parents."

"They are not my parents!"

"They are biologically, Lileila, stop being so stubborn, you are not a child anymore. This is important for reasons you'll fail to understand!"

"And it appears you fail to understand my reasons!" Lileila shouted at Orchamo. Orchamo actually looked surprised.

"You are not the sweet, quiet girl anymore I met in talking island"

"Well, I am no longer in talking island, am I?" Lileila sat down in the chair again. Orchamo began to laugh. The laugh was just as weird as Lileila remembered.

"Well… maybe, talking island has come to you!" he said, and stopped laughing. Lileila looked up. She didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"There are people waiting for you in Oren castle"

"My parents?" Lileila jumped up.

"Just go with me to Oren, and find out" Orchamo said, smiling, because he had Lileila exactly where he wanted.

"Let's go then, we don't have time to lose!" Orchamo stood up and took Lileila's hand. Lileila felt the urge to pull her arm back, but she didn't.

"Do you have a dragon we will travel on?" Lileila asked, and Orchamo giggled.

"I am not as old-fashioned as those shiny elves" Orchamo closed his eyes and brought Lileila's hand towards him. Blue light began to shine all around them, increasingly brighter. Lileila felt the magic he produced, it was also flowing trough her, through her arm. There was something different about him that she sensed. Lileila didn't have any time to give it further thoughts, because they landed outside. At first, Lileila couldn't see anything. Then, she saw darkness and chaos. Bricks and stone everywhere, some of them colored red with a substance Lileila knew all to good. There was a sadness over the land Lileila felt, and she shivered.

"Where have you brought me?" She asked. It took a while for Orchamo to give her the answer.

"Back at Oren castle"

They turned and stared at the castle, or what was left of it.

"What…" Lileila exclaimed, but Orchamo led her inside the castle. There was blood everywhere, and drag marks drawn across the floor. Negative thoughts and other peoples memories roamed Lileila's head. Dead was all over the castle. Her fear was confirmed when she found the throne room empty. They were all gone. Orchamo had lied to her. She pulled free of his grip.

"You lied to me, where are my parents?" She pulled out her dagger and threatened Orchamo with it.

"Here I am" a posh voice from behind sounded. Aesta entered the room, still proud and dressed in white silk, but worries where written across her face and her dress was torn at a few places.

"I am so glad you returned safely" Her voice sounded as empty as the look in her eyes.

"What has happened to everyone?" Lileila asked, looking away from Aesta and Orchamo. Aesta began to speak.

"The castle was under siege. We had all of the guards on the walls, the best elves of Aden. Most of them found their death. There were too many orcs. We were outnumbered"

Aesta closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she continued.

"Their queen, Arra, entered the castle and killed all the guards that were inside. She kept on going and she was coming closer and closer to the throne room. We could hear her coming through the screams of our men. At first, we thought it was a raid for the castle, and for our treasures. But then, she asked for you" Aesta opened her eyes and tried to look into Lileila's eyes, but Lileila was still looking away. Aesta sighed and continued her story.

"Aurus wouldn't answer her, so she.. she just slaughtered him." Aesta paused, and her facial expression turned even colder.

"He was still alive, not much, but still, bleeding, and in a lot of pain, and she just left him there, dying slowly. Arra turned to me. She would have killed me too, if it weren't for Manari returning with the human battle mages".

When Lileila heard that name she turned around.

"Manari.."

"Yes.. Manari. The orcs were not resistant against our magic and fled, leaving Oren castle as the mess that it is now" A tear left Aesta's eye.

"Thank heaven Orchamo brought you save for the orcs, away from the castle, and now he has brought you back again"

"But that is a lie!" Lileila shouted.

Orchamo giggled nervously.

"Don't mind her, my queen, she is still in shock, she doesn't remember anything"

"You ungrateful child!" Aesta shouted at Lileila. "Your father died for you, Orchamo almost did."

"I am sorry about the loss of your king, but he was not my father, as I have said many times before this." Lileila replied.

"You hurt me, my child, you have lost control of your senses!" Aesta cried out.

"I am afraid you have, queen Aesta, our daughter speaks the only truth!"

At the entrance of the castle stood Tranquillus, Hora and Manari.

Lileila did not know who to embrace first. She was so happy, so relieved to see each and everyone of them. Hora got to her first, and fell into her arms, crying.

"We thought we had lost you. Gluka said.."

Hora couldn't speak anymore, but just held her daughter tight. Lileila didn't mind. This was not the time for talking. Tranquillus picked up Lileila and lifted her in the air, as if she were a little child again. His face showed he was just as relieved and happy as Lileila was. A tear of joy glittered in his eye. And there was Manari. Should Lileila embrace him? She hesitated, but Manari had already decided. He embraced her, and pressed her body against his, as if he would never let go again.

"Lileila" he whispered, and he sounded as if he didn't believe it himself. They just stood there, still embracing when Hora said, not hiding the teasing in her voice:

"Well, Lileila, I see we have some catching up to do"

Lileila blushed, and struggled free from Manari, who seemed to be reluctant to let her go. Everybody smiled, except from Aesta, who was still her cold, frowning self. Her husbands death seemed to have made her almost frozen, Lileila thought.

"I see your preferences, Lileila, but Manari has some explaining to do. He will answer to me later" She was still sitting on the throne, the only thing that seemed to be still intact, and Aesta still looked superior on this golden chair.

"I will simply not allow him to contaminate our royal elven blood line with his rebellious blood, by allowing him with the princess"

Lileila wondered what Manari had done to deserve such disrespect from the queen. Manari had always been the court's best sorcerer, and he had great renown for his power and courage. Aesta looked at Lileila, and said:

"This would be the time to announce you your fit husband"

"Husband?" Lileila was astonished. Here they were, in the middle of all those deaths, sorrow and ruins. And the queen worried about Lileila having a husband.

"As you can see, we elves bared great losses. Those who were so strong among us were slayed, butchered by those inferior creatures" Just for a moment, there was great grief in Aesta's eyes, with a little spark of bloodlust. Lileila hadn't seen that in her eyes before.

"We need our blood and our people to be strong again, and that can only be done by a strong heir with strong offspring. Orchamo has proved his worth many times. He is loyal, powerful and is renown among elves and humans…"

"…as a big fool!" Manari hissed under his breath.

The whole room, Orchamo excluded, were shocked by the queens words and looked at her as if it couldn't be real. They had all so much to say, and yet they were speechless.

"I.. am.. not.. a… breeding machine!" Lileila screamed, enraged.

Aesta didn't even flinch.

"You are not a child anymore. Don't give me that look. You will do als you are told by your mother and foremost, your queen"

`"I am not a breeding machine! I am sick of people wanting to use me!" Lileila was now furious. Hora and Tranquillus were still in shock and looked at the pair. Manari was watching Lileila. He was noticing something odd. Could it be? Orchamo seemed to be the only one in the room who was relaxed, leaning over to the wall. He was smiling mockingly.

"Lileila-dear, don't get so angry about things that are bigger than you. You just don't understand the big picture. Besides, frowning like that will give you wrinkles!"

Lileila turned her body facing Orchamo. Her eyes began to lit, and then her body. She was suddenly surrounded by bright yellow light, growing brighter and brighter. Everybody in the room had to turn away from the brightness. Her hair flew around her face, and she lifted into the air. There she was, floating, shining as the sun itself. She spoke, but her voice sounded different, lighter, as a beautiful song.

"I will not be part of this. You are all to power-ridden to see the truth. I will make you see the truth"

And then Lileila spread the light across the room, and every single one of the elves and humans in the room felt her power filling them. It was as if they were enlightened, as if they all just knew now. And they did. Aesta realized, most of all, that she was wrong. Shivering, she fell to her knees.

"Forgive me, for I was wrong, we were all wrong all along" She stared at Lileila, who was slowly descending, still glowing, but not as bright as she had before. Manari caught her before she could reach to ground, and held her in his arms.

"She is very vulnerable now. This must be the first time her true powers showed…"

"Her powers? Do you mean…?" Tranquillus asked.

"Yes, we elves were off one generation all along. Not Lileila, but Aesta gave birth to the ultimate power. Lileila carries the spirit of Eva"


End file.
